Lost and Found: The Alternate Ending
by rainjewel
Summary: I hate to say it, but this fic is FINISHED!! A big thanks to everyone *rainjewel glomps everyone* Anyways, on with the summary. This story is Migel x Hitomi pairing with a definite twist. As in "what if Migel came from the Mystic Moon?" And it's not as st
1. Hitomi: Visions

Lost and Found (Revised) ****

Lost and Found (Revised)

By: rainjewel

** **

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. If this changes somewhere along the line, I'll tell you, so don't expect a disclaimer every chapter or you will be heavily disappointed. All I own is this plot and the idea that is "Ryan." That and a frighteningly tall chocolate milkshake (which I'm not sharing!).

****

Author's Note: Why hello there! This is the "alternate ending" version of "Lost and Found." The first 8 chapters are pretty much the same, except I have made subtle changes in them (took out the Van/Hitomi foreshadowing, since there's nothing to foreshadow anymore, and developed "certain" themes). If you haven't read the original version of "Lost and Found," I really suggest that you do before you plunge head on into this fic. Of course, this story will still make sense without you doing it, but the original is good too!! I hope you enjoy this version, and please send me some comments on whether you liked this story or the original!!

__

… ß Indicates Flashbacks

__

Italicized words indicate thoughts

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Hitomi

I'd never tell anyone this, but I hate visions. I hate them with a passion. They're always so excruciatingly **painful**. Whenever I have one, it feels as if all my appendages are being ripped from my body like stitches from a seam. They always leave me feeling so weak and helpless. 

I **hate** feeling that way. 

I want to be strong now, strong in this new world. I mostly want to be strong for my new friends—especially Van. He has to be strong for too many people. I want to be strong for him. 

I suppose that's why this last vision hit me so hard.

It was awful. One minute I was running down the halls of the _Vione,_ this strange flying rock, trying to rescue Van, and the next I was on the ground, hunched over like a baby. All I could see in my mind's eye was Van, his bronze body lying on the ground in a pool of blood. A young, translucently beautiful man was standing over him, chuckling madly. I ran to his side, screaming his name at the top of my lungs. Slowly I turned over his body, but it wasn't his body anymore. It was…no, it couldn't have been him. 

Now I'm laying on my side, almost to weak to sit up. Slowly I breathe out and squint my eyes hard, trying to banish the image of from my mind. The awful burning of those watery gray eyes. Shakily I rise to my feet, using all my waning strength to heave myself off the cold floor. With trembling hands I brush the dust from my uniform out of habit. I look down the darkened tunnel. I wish I had Merle here. Unfortunately I left her behind after jumping that huge gap in this weird, levitating rock.

Clink.

Oh god, that sounds like a sword_._ Instinctively I wrap my arms around my sides, searching for some comfort. Frantically I look into the shadows and back against the cold steel walls. There's nothing there. Quickly I drop my arms. I have to be strong now. With short, quick breaths I walk towards the sound. _Why am I doing this? You don't walk towards the danger! You walk towards danger, you die. You've seen the movies girl!_

Black, grisly smoke claws at my face as I emerge from the tunnel. I smother my initial reaction to cough. I take a few more steps forward, but freeze as I see movement in the shadows. Quiet, maniacal giggling pierces the darkness. Slowly the starry-haired young man from my vision comes into view, a sword clutched tightly in his crimson hand. I can recall meeting him before, but I can't remember his name.

Quickly I follow his line of sight. A figure stands there in beige pants and a red shirt. Van. His back is turned, looking up into the catwalks of the fortress at the retreating figure of a tall, pale man who disappears into the shadows. 

The insane giggling of the red armored man suddenly stops. I look back to him. As if in slow motion, he begins to run at his quarry.

"Van!" I call out, "Behind you!" 

Van turns, just in time to see his enemy. He brings up his sheathed sword and barely blocks the other man's sword. Both stand inches apart, their eyes locked in a hateful gaze while they battle each other's strength. They break separate and Van quickly unsheathes his sword. Heatedly they battle back and forth, screaming hate at each other's face. I clench my fists to my chest. The armored Zaibach soldier is good.

Infuriated, Van takes a swipe at the pale-faced boy. The albino boy tries to block it, but his sword misses Van's by mere centimeters. The blade slices his right cheek with a sickening sound. A few drops of blood and snippets of ashy hair fall to the ground. I hear my gasp reverberate around the room. The pale boy freezes, and his gloved hand tentatively feels his gashed cheek. He feels the cut and lets out a high-pitched shriek, crumbling to the ground. 

"My face, my face," says the red-armored boy. His voice is like a sob.

"Hitomi!" Van calls out, "This way!" He dodges off into the black smoke.

"Right!" I reply. I'm slightly annoyed that he didn't even grant me a hello or a "gee, thank you for saving my life," but I follow anyway. I run past the collapsed boy on the floor, but pause and look back at him. He's trembling slightly and holding his face, staring into nothingness. God he looks hurt.

"I'm sorry," I say, staring at his face. His eyes are the color of wine. How odd. Slowly those wine-colored irises roll towards me. His face lights with alarm.

"Migel! Migel help me!" he screams. He grimaces as the wound stretches with his cry and hot, crimson blood spills to the floor.

Shit! Now I've made him call his men! I turn hastily, almost tripping over my own feet. I lunge into the smoke in the direction that I think Van went. I stop as suddenly as I began running. Standing in front of me are three tunnels. Great. I quickly pull my pendant off my neck and let it dangle from my hand.

"Migel!" The injured warrior's voice rings through the darkness.

__

Hurry Hitomi, they're coming. I close my eyes and picture Van in all his moody glory. His black hair, his brooding eyes he's standing in his little "I'm-too-cool" manner. Suddenly image turns yet again to brown hair and gray eyes—no! _It's not him_, I tell myself,_ he's on **your** planet! Get a grip Hitomi._ I shake my head and picture Van again. I feel the pendant start to swing. I open my eyes and look where it's pointing.

"Well, we have tunnel number three," I say under my breath. I gather my courage and sprint into the darkened corridor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Migel: Old Memories

Lost and Found

Lost and Found

By: rainjewel

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Migel

__

Where **is** he? I heard him call, now where in the hell did he call from? 

"Shit!" I stop on the dark catwalk. I'm sure I heard Dilandau call my name from what seemed to be the center of the _Vione_, but I haven't heard him cry again. Maybe I'm imagining things.

"Migel!" The voice comes so softly I almost miss it through my ragged breathing. Yes, it's Dilandau, and he sounds hurt. My heart sinks to my stomach. 

Quickly I dodge into a tunnel that's near my right. I run down it, peering through the darkness as my armored feet pound the floor. Whoever designed this armor to be so **heavy** should be dragged out into the forest and eaten by rabid rats. It's a fitting punishment. 

I stop and sniff the air. I smell smoke. I follow it, hoping it will lead me toward Lord Dilandau. God knows that where there's smoke there's fire, and Lord Dilandau always is near fire. I continue running. Smoke begins to fill the corridor and my visibility is down to zero.

Suddenly someone slams full force into my chest. I stumble slightly, but regain my balance before falling over. I hear a thud a few feet in front of me and know whoever ran into me wasn't so lucky. I hope it's not Dalet. He runs into things all the time whenever he gets excited. 

Cautiously I walk up to the figure, trying not to reveal myself to them. I see a coughing figure in white lying on the ground, but I can't make anything out besides that. Doesn't matter, it's obviously an enemy troop of some sort. I swoop over the figure and haul it up by the front of its shirt. I hear buttons popping. The person is surprisingly **very** light. I probably outweigh him by 35 pounds at least. No wonder he fell over and I didn't. 

I feel a heavy coughing attack come over my body. I wrap my arm around the waist of my hostage and duck down the tunnel away from the heavy black smoke. Finally I escape from the vile smog sufficiently to see. I grit my teeth in preparation for what comes next—the part of being a Dragon Slayer that I really loathe: the kill. 

Lord Dilandau demanded that we keep no prisoners, and that we must kill any invaders on the spot. He thinks nothing of death for it comes so easy for him, yet not so for the rest of us. But I know my lethal duty, and I will perform it well. 

Yet still I pity this thin, gasping…**girl**? _No matter,_ I tell myself, trying to harden my heart. I pin the girl's arms behind her back with one hand as I withdraw my sword. I bite my lip savagely to keep my emotions under control like a good soldier.

"My condolences," I whisper into her ear. My voice is thick with sincere sorrow. Her breath is coming in short little gasps of terror. I bite my lip a little harder, feeling a thin stream of blood course down my chin. No matter how many times I have to do this, it never gets any easier. I lift my sword. I will do this quickly and mercifully.

"Ryan!" 

Her voice echoes through the halls as the metal of my sword touches her skin. I jerk my sword away from her small throat. No one knows that name. No one here, at least. I spin her around, keeping her arms pinned behind her back. This causes her body to be pressed closely to mine, but I don't care right now. How did she know that name? For the first time I look into her face. Her hair is the color of honey, her eyes the color of emeralds. Recognition slaps me in the face, and I swear I hear God laugh.

"Hitomi…"

__

…Laughter on the subway…Running at sunset…

I shake my head hard. Hitomi's eyes are wide and bright, her mouth hanging slightly open with surprise.

"Ryan?" she asks questioningly. Her look is that of disbelief. Suddenly her hand comes up and brushes away the drying blood on my chin.

"I…I know no one by that name," I say shakily. I drop her wrists and she stumbles against the tunnel's wall. Quickly I turn and dash off back down the darkened corridor.

I hear pounding footsteps behind me. I quicken my pace, but it's no use. This stupid armor hinders my running. Hitomi's always been fast, and soldiers don't run away. I plant my feet and abruptly turn to tell her off, but she runs into smack dab into me before I open my mouth. _She is just like Dalet. _

Unlike our last collision, Hitomi doesn't fall. Instead she throws her arms around my waist and hugs me tightly, though her momentum almost sends me crashing to the floor. Luckily I manage to maintain my balance. Her arms are like a warm fleshy cage. I cage I like. It's been a long time since I've been hugged. 

__

…"I'll catch you one day Ryan!"…

I wish that I could hug her back. Instead I stand as still as stone. The familiarity of the school uniform pierces through the darkness. I recognize it now, causing a painful wave of nostalgia to wash over me. 

"Ryan!" I wince as she calls that name. "Ryan, I'm so glad you're alive! What happened to you? You disappeared! We thought you had died and Yukari was so upset and—" She stops her outburst as I remove her clinging limbs from my body and back up a step. I remain as rigid as a board, wanting her to see the rigidity of my actions, my detached mechanical image. 

"My name is Migel Labariel and I am a soldier of Zaibach. I belong to the elite Dragon Slayer unit under the direction of Dilandau Albatou," I say in a dry, authoritative voice. I've said them a million times before, but for the first time they feel like a lie. 

"Your name," Hitomi says, her eyes flashing angrily, "is Ryan Michael Labariel and you're my friend! Or at least I thought you were."

The words shake me inside. I take a deep breath and look at her sadly. She won't understand. 

"Run away Hitomi," I say. My words ring out cold as winter. She looks at me uncomprehendingly.

"No." Such a simple statement, my dear girl.

"You are Lord Dilandau's enemy and therefore you are mine. Go away now, Hitomi. I'm dangerous." 

With that I melt into the shadows, using the concealing blackness and my knowledge of the _Vione_ to let me disappear into the darkness. Hitomi stands where I left her. Slowly silver tears begin coursing down her cheeks. I want to run to Dilandau, but if I move she'll hear my footsteps.

"You don't have to be Ryan. You don't…" she says softly. She wipes her tears away in furious swipes. 

"Hitomi?" a voice calls out. I hold my breath and look to where the voice came from. A tall lean man in a Caeli Knight uniform is standing there, his light blue eyes on Hitomi's back. His long golden hair shines through like a beacon in the darkness of the _Vione_.

"Allen!" Hitomi says. She spins around, looking into the darkness. I press against the wall, trying to hide from her peering eyes. The tall man, the man named Allen, steps up to Hitomi. Fresh tears begin pouring down her cheeks. My heart wrenches with each teardrop. Allen looks at her questioningly, then wraps his arms around her like a concerned parent. Her head drops to his chest. How dare he touch my…nothing.

"Hitomi, what happened? Are you hurt? Did one of those soldiers hurt you?" Allen asks concernedly. I feel my left hand curl into fist, and I slowly stroke the dagger that lies within my glove. I would **never** hurt Hitomi. 

__

You almost killed her, you idiot. Shut up conscience.

"Oh Allen, it was awful. I'm fine now, but it was awful," Hitomi says. Allen whispers something in her ear. 

Good. Now they're sufficiently distracted so I can leave. I might be one of the better sword fighters here in Zaibach, but I'm not going to chance it with a Caeli Knight. 

I hesitate briefly, then slowly make my way out from the corridors. When I exit the tunnels, I break out into another break-neck run. Dilandau is waiting. I hope I'm not too late.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Migel: Wine + Dilandau = Pain

Lost and Found

Lost and Found

By: rainjewel

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Migel

I hate it when Dilandau gets into moods like this. Hell, who am I kidding, he's not in a mood. He's drunk. Roaring drunk. That's all right though. As long as he keeps his hands away from that awful cut on his face, I'm not going to complain. I've already gotten slapped once for reminding him to not touch that bloodied bandage. I can deal without sleep for one night as long as he doesn't go off in a frightening bout of insanity.

Dilandau and I share a room. Every Dragon Slayer shares a room with another soldier. To make things fair, Dilandau decided, or Folken ordered, that he should have a roommate like the rest of us. It "boosted moral." It also keeps Dilandau somewhat under control.

Why I was chosen as Dilandau's roommate remains a mystery. Perhaps someone thought it was privilege, or that I have the ability to "calm" Dilandau. That person is an idiot.

I don't know when Dilandau started slipping away from us. I think it began with this awful pursuit of the Dragon. It's become his obsession, and it has spread like wildfire throughout the unit. Everyone's always talking about the bloody Dragon except for me, but I've always been an exception.

"Migel…Migel what are you thinking about?" Dilandau says in a singsong voice. I snap my head to look at him. He stands with his hands on his hips, his crimson-eyes sparkling. I believe I'm the only person who's ever seen him like this. Dilandau without his cool, icy cover.

"I was merely pondering, Sir," I say as calmly as I can. 

"Pondering what? Battle?" Dilandau asks. He takes his sword from the wall and makes a few fake thrusts. His motions are perfect and as graceful though a few moments ago it was a wonder he could stand.

"Not really. Just pondering life, Sir. You?" I ask. You can ask Dilandau things when he's drunk. 

I turn onto my side. I'm lying on my bed in my pants and blue undershirt. Dilandau is clothed the same, save for his diadem and the fact that his undershirt is lavender. In my hand is a book, while in Dilandau's is a sword. Surprise, surprise.

Dilandau takes the bottle of _vino_ from the bedside table and sits down at the end of my bed. I sit up to face him. 

"Life. What in life does one ponder?" Dilandau asks me. _Dear god he's getting maudlin or at least philosophical. Great, another Folken._

"One's destiny, one's family? I truly don't know," I say thoughtfully. Dilandau lifts a warning eyebrow. "Sir," I add hastily. Even drunk, Dilandau still is a highly observant individual. It's one of the qualities that makes him such a great soldier.

Dilandau takes a delicate mouthful of _vino_ then looks to me. He absently places the wine back on the bedside table.

"I have no family. Do you have a family Migel?" Dilandau asks me. I calculate my response carefully.

"Yes," I reply. Nothing more, nothing less. It's safer that way. I think Dilandau caught my coolness. His eyes glitter momentarily with the suave knowledge of cat, then become wide and thoughtful.

"Where did you come from Migel?" asks Dilandau softly. His drunken giddiness has subsided into calm sensitivity. I sigh heavily. _Why the hell is everyone so bloody interested in my origins all of a sudden?_

"My first memory in this world was when you saved my life Dilandau-sama," I say. It's the truth at least, but it feels like a lie. A lot of things feel like lies lately.

"Ah yes. I remember," says Dilandau. His eyes close slightly, losing himself in old memories. "You were beaten almost senseless by petty thugs. I remember coming across you, all broken. You fought, but without knowledge of battle. That was a quick fight for me." His eyes open with a flash and he cackles maniacally at the memory. I merely grimace.

"You saved my life Sir. Without your help I would have died," I say. I say the words with feeling. Dilandau is in every word my savior. Without him I would have died in this world. I love him for that.

"Yes, well Migel," Dilandau says, "You had fighting qualities. And you've proven them quite well." If he were an affectionate man, he would have probably granted me with a special touch of recognition, but he's not. Dilandau may be a hard, brutal captain, but he's a damn good one. He respects his men and we worship him.

"Thank you Sir," I manage to say. Dilandau suddenly cackles.

"Listen to me! Aren't I the sentimental fool!" He stands abruptly and begins fencing at some imaginary partner while rubbing his bandage. _Damn. Now I have to get slapped again._

"No Sir, you would never be a fool," I say quickly. _Reassurance, reassurance Migel, that's the ticket._

Dilandau spins, looking at me with fire in his eyes. He removes his diadem and tosses it into the air, then throws his sword at my head. My eyes widen and I brace myself for the lethal blow. 

__

Oh god oh god ohgodohgodgod!

The sword lodges itself in the wall, inches from my head; the diadem encircles itself neatly around the wine bottle without a sound. I don't even dare to breathe. I guess he's not as drunk as I thought, or he's damn good. Most likely it's the latter

"No," –_pause_– "I suppose not Migel," Dilandau says with an evil grin. He walks fluidly over to where I sit, stricken. 

"No Sir, I suppose not," I say weakly. Dilandau giggles and retrieves his sword from the wall. _Shake it off Labariel. Show him what you're made of, pudding or metal? God…I feel like pudding. _I sigh and resign myself to being made of metal.

"You're a good soldier Migel," Dilandau says. He puts his sword back to its holding place with mine. Suddenly he sways on his feet. I recover myself hurriedly and in a flash I am by his side. 

"Sir, are you all right?" I ask soberly. Perhaps he's still drunk. Dilandau breathes deeply, his expression that of irritability. 

"I'm fine," he rasps. He spins around on his feet, facing his bed. He takes a few shaky steps. I decide to risk a slap and grab Dilandau's arm and waist to support him. His head snaps to look to me, and I stiffen my body in preparation for the smack I know is coming. Instead, Dilandau brings his arm up and clasps the back of my neck. He leans in close—too close.

"If you ever talk about **any** of this to the others, I'll make your life a living hell," Dilandau purrs into my ear. I smell the alcohol on his breath, but I don't think it's the cause of this sudden loss of balance.

"I will always do as you bid me, Sir," I say back to Dilandau. I remain standing tall and true, though it makes me talk into his ashy hair. The smell of the wine is dizzying. 

"Smart boy," says Dilandau, leaning back. His garnet eyes look at me hazily, then flit towards his bed.

"I'm tired," he announces in a childish voice. So now I guess we're back to drunken giddiness.

"It is very late Sir," I say. Dilandau nods in agreement and walks to his bed. His gate is still awkward and lacks his usual fluid grace. I remain by his side. With a high giggle he leaps into the air and lands on his bed. I look down at him, unsure of what to do. 

"Go to sleep Migel. No one knows what tomorrow brings," Dilandau says. He turns his head away and closes his eyes. I nod briskly and turn on my heel. Mechanically I remove my shirt and slip under the sheets. Random thoughts begin to float inside my mind.

Dilandau begins humming some gay little drinking tune. Idly I think Folken should take lessons from him instead of whistling those mournful folk songs in the halls. They're so depressing. 

__

"…Ryan, you're humming again…"

"…I always hum when I run…"

I shut my eyes tightly, trying to block out the memories. _Please,_ I pray to the stars, _please let tomorrow bring better things then it brought today_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. Hitomi: A Midnight Chat

Lost and Found

Lost and Found

By: rainjewel

****

A/N: In the revision of this story, I found out that Hitomi knew Folken was Van's brother because (wonder of wonders) Van said it out loud on the _Vione_. However, I didn't know that before and I'm too lazy to rewrite this chapter to fit the actual scenes. Just forget that Van opened his mouth and we'll continue on our merry way!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Hitomi

I can't go to sleep. I lie on my bed curled like a kitten. All I can remember is that boy I met today, the boy who called himself Migel. I know his real name is Ryan.

Ryan Michael Labariel.

I clutch my chest as the old hurt feeling sweeps through my heart. I thought he'd been gone for two years, but still I can feel the emptiness.

Ryan Labariel was a two-year exchange student from England a couple years ago. He made our duo (Yukari and I) a trio. He would study with Yukari, and even got talked into dance classes once. They always did things together.

Ryan was my running partner. We'd always run at sunset, and he'd hum the weirdest tunes. It was one of his weird little quirks. I smile now, thinking of him.

__

…"What **was** that delightful melody?"…

…"'Octopus' Garden' by the Beatles."…

…"Octopuses have gardens?"…

…"According to Ringo Star they do."…

We spent a few good years together. Then our world fell apart. 

Over the time that we three spent together, it was evident to me that Yukari liked Ryan more then "just a friend". One night she came from a party, crying her eyes out. I thought she was drunk, or even worse, high. 

But it was worse, much worse. 

Apparently she had kissed Ryan on a whim, and he hadn't responded. At all. "Still as stone," she had said; just like how he reacted when I embraced him today. The hurt in my heart increases. 

He was so distant after that. Oh yeah, he still did **everything** with us, but an invisible barrier had been placed between us. Those were some trying months. 

I remember the day he left. I remember those smiling gray eyes shining with the sun's dying rays. We'd raced that day, and I had finally won. With his long legs he'd usually win with ease. I remember waving to him as he walked over the hill towards his house after he'd dropped me off at mine. I had never seen him since then. 

Until today. Today, when he was dressed in a Zaibach soldier uniform. Why? Why would he leave? How did he get here?

"Hitomi?" A voice calls out, breaking my reverie. I open my eyes and sit up slightly, propping my body up with my elbows. Standing in the doorway is a thin figure. A blazing red shirt sticks out in the darkness. It must be Van.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were sleeping," he whispers apologetically. He begins to shut the door.

"No, no, don't leave Van. I wasn't sleeping," I say I sit up fully now, making sure that my nightshirt covers me. It's a shirt of Allen's that he lent me. It's all stiff with starch, but it smells nice and fresh. Van hesitates slightly then steps inside the room, shutting the door behind him. 

"I couldn't sleep," explains Van. He slowly makes his way to the bed. _This is odd. He's never been anything but a pig-headed jerk. Now he's all, well, normal._ Van sits down next to me, resting his head against the wall. He's careful not to sit on my feet. I wiggle slightly out of my blankets and move so that I'm sitting beside him, our backs leaning against the wall.

"Neither could I," I reply, shutting down my thoughts. So what if Van's acting a little strange? Maybe this is the true Van. He doesn't make a motion to respond to my comment, only draws his knees up to his chest. 

"Are you thinking about your brother?" I ask. I remember the tall, pale-haired man; the one they called Folken. I don't know how I knew that Van and Folken were related, for they certainly don't look alike. I think I just knew it instinctively. They wear the same stoic masks to hide their emotions. I've been thinking about him a bit since this afternoon. Hell, I've been thinking about everyone on that damn fortress. 

Van says nothing, just nods. He's obviously caught up in the memories of his older brother, just like I was with Ryan. I realize that Van is probably feeling the same way I am, only on a much larger scale. _I guess misery **does** love company._

"Van," I start to say. He slowly turns his head to look at me. His brown eyes are large and wet. "If it helps, I miss my parents too," …_and Ryan_…I add silently. Van looks at me curiously. Suddenly he stands up and brushes his shirt, ridding it of some imaginary dirt. _Oops, getting to close for comfort._

"I have no brother. At least not one worthy of feeling anything for," Van says carefully, trying to conceal his sadness. _I'm sorry Van Fanel, but I see your sorrow as purely as I see mine, _I think a little bitterly to myself. Van slowly walks to the door. Damn it, he's leaving already. I guess I couldn't hope for a long involved talk. Van suddenly stops and turns around on his feet. 

"Thank you," he says with unusual thoughtfulness. He then slips out the door in a flash of red. Dang! I wish he'd come back. I really want to talk someone right now. As if on cue, Van's head pops through the door. I hold my breath.

"Hitomi, I'm…I'm sorry I took you away from your world," Van says in a thin voice. For once his face is soft, and the weariness of his hard 15 years shows. It makes my heart break.

"I'm not," I say truthfully. Van looks at me curiously, then a little half-smile dances across his face. It's a beautiful smile. I beam a smile back at him, quirking my head to the side. He utters something that sounds a little like a chuckle. I must look like a moron, sitting in a too-big shirt and socks smiling like a maniac. He makes a half-motion to come back inside.

"VAN-SAMA!" a voice calls out. It's the annoying catgirl Merle. I feel my smile fade like the sun. _What great timing Merle has, that damn furball!_ Van's his eyes dull and then his face once again becomes a mask of courage. Argh! 

"Good night Hitomi," he says a little too gruffly. Mentally I shake my head and slap him silly.

"Good night Van," I say. "Sweet dreams," I add impulsively as an afterthought. His eyes spark briefly and he slips his head out of the door. _And to you too, Ryan._

I sigh. Always returning to Ryan. I snuggle my way back under my covers and close my eyes. Surprisingly I find myself to be greatly fatigued. _I guess being almost killed by your long-lost friend on another planet can really take it out of you_. I hear myself laughing out loud at my comic bitterness, and then everything fades to a world of darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	5. Migel: Elegance is Overrated

Lost and Found

Lost and Found

By: rainjewel

****

A/N: Sorry, but I have absolutely no idea how the sequencing of the battle scene went, so I made it up in my head. Yay for rainjewel, who _really_ needs to get her hands on some tapes. Anyway, I apologize for the awful depiction of the battle, but I couldn't write battle scenes even if my life depended on it. Also, you might have noticed that Migel is a slight Beatles freak. Well he IS British, ol' chap!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Migel

This is insanity! Dilandau has ordered us to go into Stealth Mode for protection from the Dragon. Yeah, like that's going to help our situation. Now we've taken away our weapons when we need them the most. Dilandau is usually a highly intelligent man! Why doesn't he understand that Hitomi can see us? 

Hitomi…No, I wont' think about her. Focus on battle.

"Migel! What are you, afraid? You're behind! Get closer, he can't see you!" Dilandau's voice, full of impassioned bloodlust, calls out over the intercom.

"Yes Sir," I reply. Promptly I move closer to the silent Ivory Dragon, though my mind screams against the illogical actions of our leader. I want to tell him of Hitomi's powers for his own sake, but that would only result in pain on my part and death on Hitomi's. Dilandau is in no mood to deal with my "insolence."

The Dragon sits. There is no movement from the great white guymelef, just unnerving silence, save for the gentle lapping of the lake.

"Uncloak and attack in 5…4…3…" Dilandau's voice comes purring over the intercom. 

I slowly begin readying myself and my 'melef for the upcoming battle. I can feel my body shifting into mindless battle mode. It's a strange thing with me, I guess. Whenever I get into this "battle mode" my mind is operating completely on autopilot, doing the devil's dirty work. I rarely remember the details of battle. Whether it's subconscious suppression or I'm making the conscious decision to forget my violent escapades, I have no clue. Whatever it is, I hope it never changes.

"What the hell?" Dilandau's bewildered voice comes over the intercom. Suddenly Escaflowne sparks to life. The mecha turns swiftly with a flourish of its blue and red cape, sending waves of water about swirling about its legs. The Dragon strikes towards Dilandau's "invisible" Alseides unit with its huge sword. Dilandau shrieks in surprise and jumps back and uncloaks, then sends a signature burst of fire in Van's direction. 

"Uncloak!" I scream through my mouthpiece towards the other Dragon Slayers. Swiftly all 15 of our midnight blue guymelefs appear on the riverbank. 

Without warning, a silver and blue flash of metal sparks through the forest and slams into someone's Alseides unit. Damn it! It's that horrid Allen Schezar. The elegant Knight that I absolutely detest.

"AAHH!" Chesta's scream comes over the intercom. I see from the corner of my eye his blue guymelef falling in the water. _Shit!_ Sherazade stands over the fallen 'melef for a second, then swiftly turns to face the others. 

Frantically I take an overview of the situation. Dilandau is battling the Dragon, and faring quite well. That damn knight is hacking at Gatti and Dalet. In the background, Chesta is rising shakily to his feet, but his guymelef is totally unserviceable._ Damn it Chesta, get out of there, you can't fight! Don't try to be a hero!_

Stupidly, Chesta backs up from Sherazade and prepares to take a swipe at the mecha in front of him. Quickly I fly to his side and drag the crippled guymelef away from the water. 

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to be a martyr? You're in no condition to fight. You're of no use! Get back the _Vione_, Chesta," I yell at him rapidly, yet with an unnerving calmness that isn't like me. It's the battle me, the other me._ Check it out, I have multiple personality. Fits right in with everyone else's other quirks, I guess._ I banish my thoughts. Fighting. Battle. That's all that matters.

"Yes Migel. I know," Chesta voice comes ringing over the intercom. Slowly he takes to the air, using all of his guymelef's energy to fly. I turn back to Dilandau, making my way towards the battle between him and Van.

Suddenly I feel an impact of some kind and the water rushes towards me at an alarming rate. I realize that I'm falling, and hastily shift into flying mode and pull myself back up. I spin around in midair and land, facing the silver monster that is Sherazade. I breathe in deeply.

__

Oh goody. Well Mr. Caeli-Fucking-Knight, I hope you're prepared to go to back to Heaven.

"May the gods welcome your soul," I say through clenched teeth at the Allen. I try to sound as gentile as possible, making sure my British accent is thick and aristocratic. 

"They will, but not today," Comes the **elegant** reply. 

Gods, this man pisses me off. 

The minute he's done speaking I send a "friendly" ball of flame in his direction. Allen blocks it with his **elegant** sword and with an **elegant** swish of his cape takes an **elegant** thrust at my chest. Everything he does is done with flourish, like he's putting on a show. _Bastard_. 

I dodge his sword and fire back at him with my Crima Claw. I know that he can beat me at sword fighting, but I think that I can out maneuver him in guymelef warfare as long as I'm creative and don't result to sword combat. 

I quickly soar into the sky and land behind him in the water. With my sword I slice at his arm. Unfortunately, Schezar anticipated my every move and actually manages to slice off my guymelef's lower right arm. _Well shit. I guess I won't do that again._

Immediately I fling another shot at him with my left Crima Claw. Caught off guard by my brisk recovery, I hit him in the shoulder. He stumbles back, and for once he doesn't look so **elegant**. That makes me incredibly happy. 

"Bang bang Maxwell's silver hammer came down upon his head," I sing with more than a little malice through my amplifier. It's such a sick little joke. The old Beatles tune makes no sense to him, but it reassures me out of its habitual familiarity. I keep humming. I used to hum when I'd run, but now I hum when I battle. How lovely.

…"Ryan, you hum when you run and you sing when you're happy. What do you do when you're angry? "…

…"Strip."…

Yeah, right. 

Allen thrusts another jab in my direction and I block it with my sword. For a few minutes we're locked in sword combat, exactly what I didn't want to do. Finally I reach up and simply kick him with my armored foot. He's thrown back, but takes a swipe at me, catching my side. I feel a pain shoot up my left side, but I ignore it and keep humming. Quickly I advance on him and knock him down with my Crima Claw.

"Bang bang Maxwell's silver hammer made sure that he was dead," I sing again. I raise my sword to deliver a potentially lethal blow, then swing down with an awful force. Allen barely has enough time to get his sword in a position to block. Using both his hands he heaves me off his mecha. Damn! He's stronger then me. Two heads are better then one; I guess that goes the same for hands.

As I soar backward I shift to flying mode, but Allen rises to his feet and jumps into the air, slamming his sword into my chest. I fall to the water, the air knocked from my body. My mind begins to spin and I lose hold of the situation momentarily. 

__

"To you, O Lord, I pray. Don't fail me, Lord, for I am trusting you. Don't let my enemies succeed. Don't give them victory over me."

Ah. Psalm 25. The beginning certainly is nice.

"May the gods welcome your young soul," Allen says with his putrid elegance. 

"And may they spit on yours," I yell back at him with all of my might. The weird vertigo is still enshrouding me, making it hard to function. I feel an alien tightening in my chest. Fear. I shoot a weak claw at him, which he blocks easily. My weapons are failing on me. 

"…But all who harm the innocent shall be defeated…" Well, I certainly am out of luck. 

"No! Allen! Stop!" screams a familiar voice. My mind snaps from its fuzzy murkiness. 

Hitomi. 

I strain to see her from my awkward position. The pain in my side increases, and for the first time I feel the hot blood pouring down my side.

She stands on the golden beach with some orange catgirl. The wind is whipping around her, sending her skirt aflutter and her light brown hair dancing. _Well Migel, at least the last thing you see alive is beautiful._

"Ryan!" How does she know it's me? Must be the British accent.

"Hitomi! Get back! You don't know what you're talking about!" Allen calls out through his own amplifier. He turns back to me, brandishing his sword. 

__

Goodbye Hitomi.

Hitomi begins to yell something, but maniacal laughing cuts it off. Suddenly a red Alseides unit replaces Allen's towering form. Dilandau wraps my torso with his claw and drags my guymelef to its feet. 

"Are you alright Labariel?" Dilandau asks through the intercom.

"I'll make it, Sir," I say weakly. My savior has come again. Fuck god. As long as I have Dilandau, I'm fine.

"Hopefully Schezar won't," Dilandau replies. I look to my side. Allen is lying in his fallen guymelef. Dilandau hit him in the chest; the wound's probably fatal.

"Allen! Oh god, Allen!" Hitomi is screaming hysterically. I feel jealousy course through my bleeding veins. 

"I got careless," Allen says weakly from the fallen Sherazade. Who the hell does he think he's talking to?

"Yes, you certainly did, and now you're going to burn," Dilandau replies with insane calmness. He then laughs dementedly and whips out his flame-thrower.

"No you don't!" yells another, younger voice. A sword flies towards Dilandau, and I reflexively aim my weakened claw at the Ivory Dragon that's flying towards us. I fire it with all of my remaining energy and blast the guymelef. The blow strikes Escaflowne in the chest, but is too weak to do any damage. Dilandau swiftly turns and knocks the mecha aside. 

"Get out of here Migel! Go to the _Vione_! Folken's ordered our return, I'll join you shortly!" Dilandau yells at me. He blocks a sword thrust from Van. 

I hesitate briefly, then comply with Dilandau's orders. I maximize my energist's energy to power my Alseides into the air. After managing to become airborne, I finally I manage to glance back. Dilandau is still on the ground battling the damned Van Fanel. I stop and hover.

Suddenly Escaflowne smacks the red Alseides square in the chest, sending it crashing into the water. _Get up, Dilandau, don't fail me._

Dilandau doesn't move. I feel a surge of fear course through my veins. Quickly I make my decision. I turn around swiftly then dive full force into the fray.

Not bothering to shift from flying mode I crash into Escaflowne before Van has time to react. His guymelef falls into the water, sending a heavy spray into the air.

"Migel! What the fuck are you doing?" Dilandau's voice comes screaming over the intercom.

"Go Dilandau-sama! I'll be right behind you!" I yell back. Adrenaline is pounding through my veins. Van won't stay pinned for long. 

"You better be Labariel, or I'll personally kill you!" Dilandau replies. He rises into the air. His unit is severely damaged. He'll be lucky to get back to the _Vione_.

I leap off of Escaflowne's chest and fly upward. Suddenly my Alseides begins to shake uncontrollably. I feel myself losing altitude. The controls freeze and the dashboard goes blank. Shit. 

"Migel!" Comes Dilandau's strangled cry.

"I've lost control. It's all right!" I yell back to Dilandau. The ground's coming up awfully fast. _Shit that looks hard._

"I'm not losing one of my men!" Dilandau screams back. I almost laugh. Dilandau can't help me. I know that and he knows that. Hopefully he'll accept it. We don't need any kamikaze heroics. 

"Zaibach needs you. Please go Dilandau-sama. The other's need you," I yell back with that foreign calmness that I'd experienced at the beginning of this accursed battle. 

"Migel, don't you give up, and that's an order!" Dilandau yells to me. His voice tells me of his decision. Oh gods, he's actually going to go back to the _Vione_. I know that's the right decision. Shit, I don't want to be alone right now.

__

…"Hurry up! I'll leave you Ryan, I swear I will!"…

"Yes Sir!" I whisper. With that the ground smacks me with impossible force and the world fades away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	6. Hitomi: Search and Rescue

Lost and Found

Lost and Found

By: rainjewel

****

A/N: Again, this doesn't follow the timeline or the story of Escaflowne. I have no idea how the events actually went. Enjoy! And PLEASE, PLEASE review. Even if you flame me, at least send me something!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Hitomi

I don't know what to think.

Gadeth's taken Millerna to a room somewhere. Obviously she's a surgeon as well as a princes…interesting. Everyone seems to be more then they appear on this planet.

I'm sitting at Allen's bedside, and I really can't believe that he's fighting for his life right now. He seemed **so** perfect, so divine. 

And I'm furious with him.

He was so condescending at the water battle; telling me I didn't belong there. _Well Allen, where do I belong? Certainly not on this planet! _

And then he tried to kill Ryan. Oh god, that was awful. I heard him singing. Singing in English that I could barely understand, but I recognized that British accent immediately. Allen just didn't understand. He didn't have to kill him, for goodness sakes. You would think a Heavenly Knight would refrain from bloodshed.

For the first time, I'm actually thankful that Dilandau exists. 

Allen whispers something unintelligible in his sleep. His face is pale and damp. His gorgeous blonde hair is still immaculate, spreading about his broken body like a halo. All of my hard feelings melt with one look at him. 

I hate how he can do that, but I also love it. 

I smile slowly and rise from my chair. I give his ungloved hand a squeeze as I leave, just in case he can feel my touch. His skin is has a firm-yet-soft feel, like a peach.

__

…"Millions of peaches, peaches for me!"…

…"Millions of peaches, peaches for free!"…

That was one of the few English songs Ryan ever taught me. Ryan loved peaches. _Correction: loves._

Sometimes I hate my memory.

"Hello Gadeth," I say as I walk out of the room, banishing any thoughts on Ryan. Gadeth sits against the wall, his head in his hands. His knees are drawn up, making him look very boyish. He takes up an alarming amount bit of room.

I've decided I like Gadeth. He's the only normal guy running around among the gallant knights, grumpy kings, and bloodthirsty soldiers. It's rather refreshing.

"Hello Hitomi," He says, bringing his face out of his hands so that his words aren't muffled. Gadeth leans his head against the wall. His chiseled features are wet with sweat. I can tell he's trying to be a macho guy, not displaying any feelings around the little Mystic Moon girl. Why does **everyone** consider me a child!?!

"You're worried about Allen, aren't you?" I ask with a touch of defiance. I feel like defying the world. _Yes, I can make it on a new planet. Yes, I can make it through bloody battle scenes. Yes, I can meet old friends that were cruelly ripped out of my life!_

But no, I'm not bitter.

Gadeth looks at me very curiously. He probably has no idea about what I'm thinking. I'm good little Hitomi who is albeit, a little strange, but sweet.

"Yes, I am," Gadeth says with a calculated neutrality, "How's he doing?"

"He's treading on thin ice," I say, forcing sweet softness into my voice. Now is no the time to dwell on problems over which I have no control over. Not to mention that Gadeth shouldn't be the brunt of my discontent. 

Gadeth cusses under his breath, then stands up, "No sense in moping around here. I have to go feed that demon anyway," he mutters more to himself then to me. It seems he's forgot my presence already. Typical.

"What do you mean, demon?" I ask. Gadeth looks at me as if he's seeing me for the first time. 

"We captured a prisoner from Zaibach. We call him a demon because he already beat the shit out of Oruto…sorry 'bout my language. I've taken over his care for the most part because the guys have a hard time not giving him a smack or two. If the Boss dies, I seriously don't think I could stop them from offing the poor boy," he says hurriedly. With that he brushes past me and disappears off down the corridors, stopping only briefly to say something to the _Crusade's_ motley crew who has taken up residence in the halls.

My heart stops in my chest. The words "prisoner from Zaibach" run through my mind. I feel the ice begin flowing through my veins, remembering the rest of Gadeth's harried explanation. 

__

"…offing the poor boy."

No, not Ryan. Please don't let it be Ryan.

Quickly I take off at a breakneck run after the retreating Gadeth, but stop in front of Kio. The huge man looks at me questioningly.

"Could I borrow your cloak, Sir?" I ask a little breathlessly. Kio raises an eyebrow and looks around at his buddies. _Damn it, I need your cloak!_

"Please Sir, I'm very cold." If asking politely won't work, I'll put on the helpless little girl act. I widen my eyes and shake dramatically.

"Go on Kio, it's what the Boss'd do," a man says in a half joking manner. I feel my patience wearing **very** thin. At the mention of Allen, the crew's jovial manner becomes serious. I glance towards Gadeth. I can barely make out his silhouette in the darkness.

"Here you go little girl," Kio says, shrugging the large black cloak from his massive shoulders. I thank him with honey positively **dripping** from my voice and then run after Gadeth. Quickly I enshroud myself in the large cloak and almost trip over the fabric that drags about my legs. Still, I manage to catch up to the Sergeant.

Finally Gadeth ducks into some grimy room. I quickly follow him through the door, almost having to press myself against his back to fit through, but I make it. I duck immediately into a small, dusty corner and hide amongst the shadows.

Sitting in a small, barred cell in the corner of the room is Ryan. He's sitting Indian style against the wall, and he's looking straight at me. His chestnut hair is slightly mussed, and there is a great deal of blood on his left side. I feel my eyes widen at the gory sight.

__

Where the hell did that come from? If one of the crew did that to him I'm going to kill them! Jesus, I thought Allen had better men than that.

Ryan raises an arrogant eyebrow, then looks away from me. Gadeth sits down in a wooden chair to the left of the cell. 

"You can leave, I'll take it from here," Gadeth says to the air. Suddenly a man with a monkish appearance stands from behind Gadeth and walks to the door. I stifle a gasp of surprise. I didn't even realize he was there. I wonder if he realizes that I'm here.

"I managed to stitch the boy's wounds up. He needs to be in a hospital," the monk says to Gadeth.

"I know. The minute the wretch calms down I'll cart him off to Millerna, provided she's in a condition to help him," Gadeth says with weariness that he hadn't let me see.

"You can't drug him anymore. He's too keen. Be careful Sir. I will go pray for your commander," The monk says with an air of departure. He slips out of the room.

__

They drugged him? What the hell is wrong with these people?

"Well, thank you," Gadeth says a little bewilderedly. He shifts in his chair and looks to Ryan. Ryan is looking straight ahead of him. At me, to be precise. The unfamiliar coldness of his gaze is disconcerting. I swear he hasn't blinked for minutes.

"Hmm. I don't get those monks," Gadeth says to no one in particular. He motions to a tray of food that sits in Ryan's cell.

"Not hungry? I wouldn't be either after your last meal. Sorry about the drugs boy, but it was for your own good. We had to stitch you up," Gadeth explains to the stoic Ryan. His attempts at conversation are pitiful, even to me. At least he seems genuine.

Gadeth settles back into his chair, obviously resigning himself to a very long night. His eyelids are dropping occasionally, but he's managing to keep them open. I feel the dusty, grimy bricks digging into my back through Kio's cloak. I quietly rearrange myself to a more comfortable position. Kio's cloak is surprisingly cozy. I feel sleep pawing on my eyes like an anxious kitten. I sigh inwardly. This could take a while.

Ryan's eyes stare through the darkness with a gray-colored determination. _Well, at least he's wide-awake._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	7. Migel: The Crooning Fugitive

Lost and Found

Lost and Found

By: rainjewel

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Migel

__

Go to sleep. Please just go to sleep.

Well, finally I have received an inadequate guard. Actually, I've had a lot of those, but I've been too weak to take advantage of the situation. Thankfully that monk stitched me up. 

These silly men are sloppy without their beloved commander running around giving orders. Gadeth had kept them in line, but he's too tired to be of any use for a little while.

I actually kind of like this man, this Gadeth. He seems to be genuinely interested in my wellbeing and is the only person (save for the monks) that has been fair to me. Sadly, for him, he's tired and that's affecting his watchman qualities. The minute he's out I can return to Dilandau. 

__

Go to sleep! Here, I'm sending you sleepy vibes. Damn it! Just shut your eyes! 

This isn't working.

I close my eyes. If I feign sleep maybe he'll relax a bit and fall adrift in dreamland a bit easier. Gods, I'm sore! I think I can take him though. _Hmm…59 kilograms versus about 70 kilograms…and the guy's slightly shorter then Folken…maybe not._ And I have that thing in the corner to worry about. Maybe it's Zaibach informant, but with my damned luck it's probably some torture specialist. Actually, according Freid battle codes or something like that, they're going to bring in some hypnotist. 

Oh goody.

Wait! I stop my musings and listen carefully to my surroundings. Gadeth's breathing has slowed considerably. I risk opening my left eye. Oh yes, he's sleeping like a puppy dog. 

Quickly I stand, clutching at my side that screams in pain. I grit my teeth and reach into the inside of my armor. I scoop out my dog tags. Ah yes, Migel Labariel, number 16Z4. There are sixteen Dragon Slayers in Zaibach and I'm the fourth, alphabetically. I take the one pointed end of the tags and insert it into the lock. I have to hand it to Folken, he certainly thinks of everything. With a few jiggles and twists the lock opens. I ease my way through the door, and it promptly lets out a loud squeak. **Shit**.

Gadeth snorts in his sleep and opens his eyes, his body tensing. Quickly I take both my hands and hit him over the head with my armored fists. His head rolls to the side and his eyes roll up in his head. I rip off a glove and feel for his pulse. Good, it's still there. Fore some reason I really don't want to kill this man.

Immediately I take the keys from his lap and drag his limp body into the cell. Damn, he's really heavy. I feel a few stitches rip and fresh hot blood begins spilling down my side—just what I needed. 

I retrieve his dagger and sword, then lock him firmly in the cage. Only then do I glance to the corner where the cloaked form sits. _Make that sat. _The corner's empty.

I whip around, my dagger out. The cloaked figure stands in front of me, but backs up frantically trying to escape from my blade point. I grab a handful of the cloak to prevent the creature's escape but the person trips on the large folds of fabric and falls to the ground, carrying me with it. I feel the dagger fly from my hand.

We crash to the floor in a jumble. My left hand is pinned under the cloaked person, but I'm on top of them. The figure begins flailing under me, causing my own limbs to become entangled in the fabric. I manage to get semi-chokehold on the creature with my right hand, but that's all I can manage through the thick folds of the cloak.

"What are you? What are you doing here?" I hiss to the creature. 

"God Ryan! Let me go! I'm here to help you!" comes the muffled voice. It's obviously Hitomi, and she sounds angry with me. _Gods, she's everywhere I go, _I think. Swiftly I release her. 

"Get off me!" Hitomi says, her voice still rather muffled. 

"I would if you'd get off my arm!" I reply exasperatedly. 

"I can't even get myself untangled from this cloak!" Hitomi exclaims.

"Hold on then, don't move!" I tell her. I reach for the fallen dagger and lift it from the ground. Swiftly I slice part of the cloak into a couple ragged shreds. Hitomi's honey-colored head suddenly pops up beside my face.

"Thank you. I couldn't breathe. Actually, I still can't. How much does your stupid armor weigh?" Hitomi asks. I ignore her comment and busy myself with slicing more fabric. If this situation wasn't so serious I would be enjoying myself thoroughly. In a very innocent way…of course. 

"Careful! You almost nicked my leg!" Hitomi calls out.

"Shush! I'm sorry! I can't see what I'm doing!" I growl into her ear. She smells good. 

Finally I get the fabric completely sliced to shreds and Hitomi manages to wiggle out from under my body. I slowly straighten myself out from the remaining black cloth. Slowly I rise to my feet, clutching my left side. 

"What in the hell are you doing here?" I ask her, leaning against the wall.

"Gadeth said that the crew was planning on killing you if Allen died. I was going to save you," Hitomi says sheepishly. 

"I can save myself," I say to her. "Now get out of here. You're going against your country, and you're hindering my escape." _Not to mention that you're highly distracting._

"Excuse me, but I don't **have** a country on this planet!" Hitomi replies. I shake my head and slip out of the door. Hitomi follows.

"Look! You're the most conspicuous person in Freid! And I have orders to kill you! Get the hell away from me!" I say. It hurts to say so, but it needed to be said. I begin to creep along the shadows of the halls.

"If you were going to kill me you already would have. And you can't escape without me, because I won't let you," Hitomi says. I stop dead in my tracks. _My, little Hitomi has grown up._

"Well aren't we clever! Hitomi, you couldn't stop me even if you wanted to. For god's sake, I know how to kill a man 8 different ways using my bare hands," I spit back in a reply. 

My mind's helter-skelter. It's apparently having trouble functioning, what with her jabbering and all. I guess I can't escape a highly lethal situation and hold an intelligent conversation simultaneously. I shift my eyes all around. Damn! Bloodstains mark my escape route.

"Would everyone please stop treating me like a child! Ryan, I can get you out of here…what in the hell are you doing?" Hitomi says, stomping her small foot.

"For crying out loud, my name is Migel! And what does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking off my clothes! Now shut up and let me think!" I whisper harshly back to her. I continue removing my armor.

"Why?" Hitomi asks. Her emerald eyes are following my every move with shocked confusion. _Yeah, go and look. It's your own little peep show! Whoopee!_

"I thought I told you to be quiet! My armor is hindering me, and I have to stop this damned bleeding," I say. I rip off my blue undershirt and hold it too my bleeding side. _Leather pants and my sheathed sword. Great armor Migel. You're even barefoot. That should blend right in._ I should go back and get that cloak (or its pieces) and perhaps Gadeth's boots, but I don't have time.

"Here," says Hitomi. I look up. She's holding a large piece of what was the cloak. She must have gone back to get it. Funny, I didn't even notice she'd left. Usually I'm a highly observant individual.

"Thank you," I say, reaching for it.

"I'm not letting you have it yet. Come with me, I'll get you out of the palace," Hitomi says. She grabs my hand and starts leading me down the hall. _Okay, _it's_ official. This girl is going to kill me. _

"Hitomi, are you insane? There are guards at the gate! What are you planning on doing? Using your feminine wiles?" I ask. I grab the cloak from her hand and fasten a toga-like shirt.

"Precisely," Hitomi replies. I glance at her with obvious disbelief.

"They're monks. Celibate monks, mind you," I say. My eyes shift through the dark halls. A guard is coming. Shit!

"Don't be stupid! They don't care about the people leaving, just the people getting in—what?" Hitomi asks. I drag her into a corner and press her close to my chest, trying to flatten us against the dark walls.

"Shut up and just go along," I say. I wrap an arm around her waist and pick her up, then dodge into a darkened hallway a little way in front of us. I hold my breath as the guard passes us. After a few moments I let my breath out and relax against the wall. Hitomi does the same, though against my chest.

"Don't get any ideas," I say half-jokingly.

"With you? Not on your life," Hitomi says. She then pushes off my chest and starts heading out of the hallway. Not knowing what else to do, I follow. She leads me through a couple of tunnels and then through the doors to the outside world. 

"I hope you're right about those guards," I whisper to her as we come to the gate that marks the end of the palace grounds. Suprisingly, the guards aren't Freidian monks. Instead their two very burly men, whose smell is a combination of alcohol, body odor, and urine. How vile. 

"Hey there sweetheart. Where are you going so late at night?" One of the guards asks Hitomi. Ooh, I can feel my blood begin to boil. No one hits on Hitomi. _Lovely. Not Freidian monks, just your simple, run-of-the-mill jackasses._

"I'm just going for a walk with my friend," Hitomi replies with childish pleasantry.

"Aren't you a little **young** to be out?" the other guard asks with a greasy smile. I feel my hand tightening on my sword. _Yeah, I bet he likes 'em young. _

"Aren't you a little too old to be propositioning **young** girls'" I ask heatedly. Hitomi digs her nails into my arm. "Now, it's not a crime to leave the palace gates, and that's what **my** sweetheart and I are going to do," I continue, ignoring Hitomi's claws.

"I don't like your attitude boy," One of the guards says to me, leaning his disgusting, pockmarked face in close to mine. 

"I don't like your stench," I retort quickly. Hitomi is looking at me with murder in her eyes. The man withdraws a sword.

"Maybe we should teach this boy a lesson," the pockmarked guard says to his buddy. His friend nods. I back up a few paces. _Let them have their fun._

"Those who can't do, teach," I say simply. "You do know that, don't you?" The guards say nothing, but start walking in my direction. "You're not even going to give me a reply? How rude!"

Instantly the men charge at me, swaggering a little on their alcohol inebriated feet. Shoving Hitomi aside, I withdraw my sword and hit the first man across the base of his skull with the hilt. He falls with an unceremonious plop. The other man freezes then resumes his charge. I merely sidestep him and trip him so that he falls to the ground. I then knock him unconscious and drag the two guards off to the bushes where they can sleep it off.

Hitomi walks up to me, her hands on her hips, leaves in her hair. She looks pissed.

"That wasn't necessary," Hitomi says, stomping past me out the gate. I quickly follow her as she marches into some Freidian alleyway.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Next time I'll let them beat the shit out of me, and when they're done with that they can have a good roll with you!" I yell to her retreating back. 

Hitomi turns around sharply and simply slaps me across the face.

"Nice comeback," I say, unfazed. After being hit by Dilandau, her slaps don't even register. Her eyes spark with anger and she takes another swipe at me. This time however, I catch her hand before it gets anywhere close to my face.

"Gotcha," I say condescendingly. I know I'm being arrogant, but it's so much fun.

"Damn it Ryan!" Hitomi screams. She whips her hand from my grasp and folds her arms under her breasts. Suddenly she begins to cry. 

Well, I certainly didn't expect **this**. I feel all my sarcasm and anger melt away.

"I'm sorry Hitomi," I say, my voice softer and gentler. More like the person I used to be. 

"Well I'd hope so! You've tried to kill me not once, but **twice**! You've been nothing but a **jackass**, and you've tried to kill all the people on this planet that I **care** about!" Hitomi says through her tears. "And that's not even mentioning that I've thought you'd been **dead** for two years!"

"I am sorry. Believe me, I am," I say quietly. Her tears burn my heart like acid. Instead of the calming effect I was hoping for, the words seem to make her cry harder. Now I really don't know what to do. 

A little voice inside my head tells me I should hold her, reassure her. _Chivalry. Ah yes, that's the ticket._ I lift a hesitant arm and place it on her shoulder. She shrugs it off and cries even harder.

__

Well shit.

"Please stop crying," I plead with her. My rejected hand finds its way to my head, and I scratch it worriedly.

"Or you'll what?" she asks heatedly. An idea forms in my mind.

"Sing," I say with a grin. Hitomi looks up and smiles through her silver tears. _Whoa, talk about a mood swing._

"I like it when you sing," Hitomi says with a devilish look. "Would you sing for me?"

"Oh no, don't even try to do that! I was joking!" I reply desperately. I'm not going to sing to Hitomi. _That's demeaning, that's cheesy, that's_—Hitomi's crying again. 

"That's not fair," I grumble, "You won't even understand it!" Hitomi continues her charade. Shit.

"Here comes the sun," I begin half-heartedly, "doot-n-doo-doo." 

__

…This is the stupid thing I've ever done…what in the world would Dilandau think?…Oh, the guys can **never** know about this.

"Here comes the sun, and I say, it's all right," I continue. I break off, checking her face. She's smiling at me through her tears again. It's a very knowing smile. 

__

…Well fine then. I'll give her a good show…

"Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter. Little darling it feels like years since it's been here," I sing along with the tune inside my head. My voice grows a little stronger with every word. It feels good to sing with John Lennon again. 

"Here comes the sun, doot-n-doo-doo, here comes the sun and I say, it's all right," Hitomi laughs out loud, and the tears stop. I keep singing, grinning through my words. 

"Little darling, the smiles are returning to the faces. Little darling, it seems like years since its been here."

I point to her smiling face. Hitomi blushes bright red and turns around. I guess she understands more English then I thought.

"Here comes the sun doot-n-doo-doo, here comes the sun and I say, it's all right," I sing through my own grin. I put my hands on her shoulders and sway with the beat of the music. She sways with me.

__

…It's just like old times…

"Sun, sun, sun, here it comes," I sing into her ear. Hitomi cracks up. I stop singing and turn her around.

"**Why** are you laughing?" I ask her, even though I know the answer.

"You sound like a drunk chipmunk!" Hitomi says, then bursts into giggles. I open my mouth and put on a look of mock indignity.

"Well I do say!" I say in my most British accent, though doing that while speaking Japanese is hard. Hitomi laughs even louder, and soon I hear my own chuckles in the night air. We stand there giggling like fools for God knows how long.

Suddenly Hitomi wraps her arms around my waist, giving me a tight hug. This time, instead of acting like a stone statue, I return the embrace, even though I could kill her for hugging my side so hard. Crikey, my wound hurts.

"I haven't had this much fun in ages," Hitomi says, her voice muffled by my chest. 

__

…You don't know the half of it…

"Neither have I," I whisper back, "Neither have I." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N: Okay, if' anyone's laughing, I'll kill them! J Yes, I'm apologizing for the cheesiness of the last chapter, but I got swept up in the idea of Migel serenading someone. Forgive me for being a romantic (and a Beatles fan)!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	8. Hitomi: Revelations

Lost and Found

Lost and Found

By: rainjewel

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Hitomi

Ryan's laughter rings through the early morning air. It's a beautiful sound.

We're sitting in a small public park in Freid. The greenery of the place contrasts sharply with Freid's otherwise dusty appearance. Ryan's leaning against a tree, and I'm wading in a small pond beside him. The water's clear and icy as a winter day. It's wonderful.

"I can't believe you did that!" Ryan chuckles, his entire frame shaking with his laughter.

"Well, I was curious. Hey, I didn't know!" I retort back quickly, kicking some water in his direction. He dodges the glittering spray with ease.

"Curiousity killed the cat…or in your case, your dad's car!" Ryan says, then erupts into more giggles.

"I didn't know how to drive! Jeez, forget I ever told you!" I reply, laughing along with him.

Ryan slowly rises to his feet and pads over to where I stand. Suddenly he swipes at the water like a cat. The impact of his hand against the water sends a small spray against my calves.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing!" I yell playfully at him. Ryan holds a finger up to his lips. He motions for me to come closer.

"Look at this," he whispers. He brings his hand up from the water, something clasped firmly in his fingers.

"Why are we whispering?" I whisper to him, bringing my head closer to his hand.

"You might scare the little chap," He replies in a whisper. _Little chap?_

"Huh?" 

Suddenly his hand springs open and a small, green frog jumps from his hand and onto my head. I recoil instinctively, then shriek and claw at the creature in my hair. Its little slimy toes are digging into my scalp, searching for a hold.

"Ryan! Get if off!" I scream at him. Ryan folds his arms across his chest and looks at me with a very smug look.

"It's only a frog," he says simply.

"A slimy little frog! Get it off!" I scream back at him.

I shake my head hard, trying to shake the animal loose. I feel the weight leave my head and I stop my shaking. The world spins a little from my jarring, but at least the frog's gone. I take a few steps towards Ryan, my intent inimical, but I trip over my own two feet and take an unexpected sideways dive into the pond. 

Luckily I'm caught a few centimeters above the glassy surface. It seems that Ryan has finally chosen to intervene in this wonderous little drama he's created.

"Careful little bird," he says under his breath, almost so that I can't hear it, "you are not a fish."

"I'm not a fish, nor am I a bird. Now let me up!" I reply snappishly. His eyes widen at my sentence, as if I've said something astonishing. _What's his problem? I didn't say anything shocking, did I?_

"How did you know what I said?" Ryan asks. He doesn't move. I risk a little sideglance. I'm still a hair's width from the water.

"You said it out loud, and I heard it. That's pretty normal," I say.

"I said it in English," Ryan says incredulously. Slowly he returns to a standing position, taking me with him. _Thank_ _God_.

"You said it English? How can that be? It was in perfect Japanese," I ask. Now I'm confused.

"I don't know. I know I said it in English," Ryan says. He scratches his head a little, his signature sign of confusion.

"Well, I understand the language here on Gaea, and when Van came to Earth he understood Japanese," I say, trying to solve the puzzle.

"Do you understand what I'm saying now?" Ryan asks.

"Of course," I reply.

"I just said that in English," Ryan says. Slowly he wades out from the pond, pondering this new development.

"Ryan, when you sang a little while ago, was that in English?" I ask. He turns around.

"Yes."

"I understood every single word," I reply. 

Ryan's eyes widen slightly at my comment, but he makes no reply. Slowly I wade out of the water and sit beside Ryan, who has taken his previous place against a tree.

"I guess Gaea is some sort of universal translator," Ryan says tiredly as I plop down beside him. I nod in agreement, slipping into a more serious mood. It seems that our fun mood has been spoiled. We sit in silence for awhile, staring at the stars. Earth is incredibly bequtiful in the night sky.

"Ryan, how did you get here?" I ask softly.

Ryan's gray eyes snap to my face, and I see pain in them. It glitters through his irises like an anguished ray of sun.

"I don't want to talk about it," he says quietly, not looking away from my face. I can tell he's talking in English. His accent had faded on Gaea, but now that he is speaking his native tongue, it's returned. His voice is rich and full.

"Please tell me," I say pleadingly. Ryan sighs a little and then looks down to his hands, which are folded in his lap. 

"It's not very clear. I remember walking home with you after we'd ran. I was walking back towards the subway, then I remember seeing a white flash of light and then everything went black. The next thing I remember was laying in the street with some old lady leaning over me. She must of seen me arrive," says Ryan simply. He flashes me a handsome smile to try and punctuate the end of his tale, and perhaps lighten the mood.

"What happened after that?" I ask softly, prodding him in his tale. I want to find out who exactly Ryan has turned out to be. 

Ryan rubs his face with his hands, mumbles something indiscernible (knowing him, probably swear words or some Beatles' quote) and then continues on.

"I think I ran from the old woman. As I said, I really don't know how everything went. It was raining and I was cold and frightened. I couldn't figure out where I was, but I knew I wasn't on Earth any longer. Hence, I wasn't seeing or hearing anything very clearly. Anyway, I was attacked by a small band of thieves. They probably thought I was some rich foreigner due to my strange clothing. I probably would have died, but a young man happened by and attacked the thieves, killing every single one—"

"Dilandau," I whisper, interrupting Ryan's monologue. Only Dilandau would be able to attack a band of grown men and triumph. Ryan nods.

"Yes, it was. Afterwards I blacked out, but he took me to the _Vione_ and there I received medical care. Eventually I returned to health and was drafted into the Dragon Slayers at Dilandau's request. Thus I becam Migel Labariel of Zaibach," Ryan states with a final air. It's very obvious he does **not** want to talk about his past. 

"So that's why you love so much," I say more to myself then to Ryan. Now the loyalty of the Dragon Slayers is becoming clear. It shocks me that Ryan stayed—_stays—_with Dilandau because he actually cares about him, not because Dilandau is the most terrifying individual in the universe. 

__

And all this time I thought Dilandau had him by the balls. This revelation annoys me incredibly.

"He saved my life. He is one of the most important people in my life, and the most loved," Ryan says, his look one of sincerity.

"Even more then your parents?" I ask. Ryan looks at me with pain in his eyes. _I'm sorry Ryan, but this needs to be addressed. Forgive me._

"Hitomi, I have a new life on Gaea. My parents are on another planet. I'll never stop loving my parents. But Dilandau is** here**, Dilandau is my life. My life as Migel," Ryan replies. His words are short, blunt, and cryptic, yet at the same time full of emotion.

"You should go back to Earth," I say softly.

"That's impossible. Even if I could return I have ties here and nothing on the Myst—Earth," Ryan replies. I feel anger flush to my cheeks. His words sting, though they're said in a neutral tone.

"I see. So Yukari, your parents, and I mean **nothing**?" I retort. Ryan looks at me with sorrow painted on his features. I want to reach out and snatch the words from the air. _That was a harsh, not to mention unfair thing to say._

"I…I think you should go back to the palace before your missed," Ryan says sadly, "There you can answer your own questions." Ryan stands up. A hurt, painful anger radiates from his body. 

"And what are you going to do?" I ask, standing up as well. He walks to the pond, staring at the reflecting waters. His eyes are alight with the reflections of the stars. I hang back, wary from the previous frog episode. 

"Go back to Dilandau, finish this bloody war," Ryan says. 

"Kill more innocent people?" I ask. Ryan turns, sending me a dark, wearied look.

"No! Hitomi, why can't you understand? **I don't want this war**. When it's over I'm going to make a life here," Ryan replies with the subtle, condescendending patience of a parent.

"Hmm…make a new life? With who? Your precious, psychotic Dilandau, perhaps?" I reply with biting sarcasm, "What will you do for fun? Burn entire countries to the ground?" 

My words drip with acid. Why Ryan can't understand his horrifice lifestyle is beyond me. He's finally escaped his loathed role as a killer, yet he yearns to return to it. 

"Stop it. I can't abandon Dilandau and Zaibach. I owe them my life," Ryan replies harshly. His simple words are strangely sincere—brutally honest and believable. For a second I'm struck dumb, staring at his pained face against the moonlit waters. Finally, words come to me.

"I never knew you to be a killer, Ryan," I say softly, finding my voice, "I guess Gaea not only changes languages, it changes **souls**." 

Ryan's eyes shimmer for a second in the starlight. It physically hurts me to look at him. Abruptly I turn on my heel and begin walking towards the heart of Freid.

"Don't walk away!" Ryan's voice rings out from behind me. It sounds choked, like he's holding back tears, but I know Ryan would never cry. I realize how deeply I've hurt him, yet I continue to walk away from him.

"You can't run away from me, Hitomi. I'll catch you. You know I can," Ryan calls out. Ever-so-slightly, I quicken my pace. Eventually I hear his rapid footsteps behind mine. Instinctively I break into a run.

__

…"I win again!"…

…"You are such a braggart!"…

…"Aw, is wittle Hitomi jeawous?"…

I hear Ryan closing in on me quickly. He's faster then I ever remembered, probably due to all of his soldier's training. 

__

Well, you have to be quick to run away from heavily armed enemy guymelefs who want to reduce you to a pile of smoking bits.

Before I've even gone 100 meters I feel Ryan's arms encircle my waist. He turns me around in his embrace and hugs me to his chest. Immediately I hug him back. I didn't really want to hurt him. 

"This is so **hard**," I whisper into Ryan's chest. "You've changed so much, but I still love you, despite the fact that I can't understand whatever illogical reasoning is going on your tiny skull!" I feel Ryan tremble as he laughs slightly at my annoyance. I squeeze him extra hard and he stops his ghost giggles.

"I'm sorry Hitomi. I suppose being worst enemies in a war that decides the fate of this planet can put a strain on anybody's friendship," Ryan says, covering his feelings with humour. "I personnally think we've done pretty good. I haven't killed you yet, and you've only slapped me once. How's that?"

I nod in response. I'm too choked up to say anything. His familiar joking manner reminds me briefly of Earth, sending a wave of homesickness over my body. I want everything to go back to the way it was 2 years ago. 

I feel Ryan's demeanor change as he catches my sadness. He gently kisses the top of my head then rests his chin in my hair. _Whoa. _He's never **kissed** me before. Hugs: yes, kisses: no. Internally I shake my head. Everyone's emotions are running high. It's probably nothing, completely innocent. Ryan would never…would he? 

"I have to go," Ryan whispers into my hair, "The Dragon Slayers have probably sent out a rescue mission or Dilandau's on his merry way. I need to leave before anyone gets here. This would be a little hard to explain, since I am supposed to kill you."

"Dilandau would fry me before you could say anything anyway," I reply, reaching deep down inside myself to lighten the moment. Ryan laughs slightly at my remark.

God, I don't want to let him go. I just got him back.

__

He has to go.

I sigh and pull back from the embrace.

"You should go. I'll find my way back to the palace," I say. Ryan looks at me sadly, like a puppy being scolded, but nods.

"Are you sure?" He asks, releasing me from his arms.

__

No. I couldn't find the palace even if it my life depended on it.

"Of course," I reply instead. I see that he's blushing slightly. He probably realized how intimate we just looked. Oh well.

"Be careful, there are dangerous men about," Ryan says in his joking manner, though I sense a trace of seriousness in his words. I grin reassuringly at him.

"I think I handled **you** pretty well. Anyway, I can outrun them if I have to, which I won't. Now **go**!" I reply to him. Ryan smiles at me.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way," he says. With that, Ryan leans in and kisses me on the cheek, but I move suprisedly before his lips reach my face and he ends up kissing the corner of my mouth. Ryan pulls back quickly and flashes me an embarrassed grin, blushing a little. He then turns and melts into the background.

__

Damn. He's too good at that.

Hesitantly I put a hand to the spot where he kissed me. It's slightly damp from his saliva. That should gross me out, but it doesn't. After all, we shared sports drinks for years.

__

Why did he kiss me? Twice? Is it possible that Ryan could have a crush on me?

Now that's one of stupidest thoughts I've ever had. We're good friends, like sister and brother even, but not lovers…but it wouldn't really be that bad if…

__

Okay, new topic.

There's a few faint rays of morning light in the sky. Dawn is fast approaching. A hand of panic grips my heart and squeezes it hard. I only have precious few hours before I'm missed. And that's if I'm lucky. 

I haven't been lucky in a long time.

Quickly I point my feet in what I think is the direction of the palace and begin walking, my mind spinning around a certain gray-eyed boy. After a couple of city blocks I stop and realize how painfully lost I am. I begin to nervously toy with my pendant, wondering where—

My pendant. Jeez, I can be really stupid sometimes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	9. Hitomi: New Alliance

A/N: Yes kiddies, this is where it gets different

Lost and Found

By: rainjewel

**A/N:** Yes kiddies, this is where it gets different. Bout time, eh? Not a heck of a lot changes in the first*counts on fingers*8 chapters? If you've already read those chapters in the original, kudos to you! I just thought that it worked out better if you read the first half of the story along with the new stuff. But I will shut up now and let you continue in the little saga of Migel and Hitomi! Oh, and one more thing: Allen is out of character a littlehe's a bit more *cough**lethal**cough* in my story. Chivalry is overrated! And PS~ I know that Migel was the one who put Hitomi and the gang in jail in the anime, but we're going to overlook that fact for the sake of the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Hitomi_

Well, this certainly has been a **very** long (not to mention bad) day.

I returned from my little late night/early morning romp with Ryan (ah, sweet RyanI can't get him out of my head) only to be placed in a damp and dreary cell that's not very different from the one Ryan was in earlier. However, this time I'm on the other side of the bars.

Van, Merle, Allen are in the cell are with me. Merle's curled up on Van's lap (who fell asleep first despite his promises to stay awake and protect us). Allen was trying to be all chivalrous and let me sleep on his shoulder but now **he's** fallen asleep on **mine**. I half want to wake him up just to see the expression on his face. That would most certainly be a Kodak® moment. As for me I think I've slept most of the day away, it's probably night by now.

There's a scratching noise at the the front of the cell. Oh no.

_Someone wake up. I don't want to wake up someone up and look really wimpy. Just, someoneVan, Allen, hell I'll even take _**_Merle_**_!_

All I can hear is the scratching and the snoring of my comrades. Except Allen; he doesn't snore of course.

"Hitomi!" whispers a voice fiercely. A British voice. Warning bells go off in my head, but I shush them so as not to get my hopes crushed. I know that he had to go back to Zaibach. He's not going to be here.

_This coming from the same person who was convinced he was on Earth._ Shut up.

Gently I lift Allen off my shoulder and put his head on Van's shoulder. That will be interesting to see when they wake up. Quickly I scamper to the front of the cell. A tall brown-haired figure stands at the barred gate.

_Ryan Ryan Ryan Ryan Ryan!_

"Ryan?" I ask tentatively. The boy looks up and flashes me a pearly smile. Oh yeah, it's Ryan. He places a finger to his lips. 

"So this is what happens when I leave you alone for a few hours?" Ryan whispers as he jiggles the lock off the gate. I stick my tongue out at him, but then wince when the gate opens with an unceremonious shriek. 

Behind me I hear Allen and Van rising to their feet with what sounds like alarming speed. Before I realize what's happening around me, I'm suddenly thrust out the door with Allen, Van, and Merle. Ryan stands goggle-eyed in front of our little group, seemingly stunned by the sudden burst of movement.

For a second everyone stands about still as stone, probably thinking over the situation. I notice that Allen and Van are both a brilliant shades of red, probably due to my little "shoulder-swapping" act. Quickly, however, the moment leaves and Van is the one who breaks it.

"You! I recognize you!" Van whispers fiercely at Ryan. In a flash he unsheathes his sword and runs at the chestnut-haired boy. Ryan barely has enough time to unsheathe his own blade before blocking Van's assault. 

"Van! Stop!" I cry out. I move towards the two fighting boys, but suddenly someone grabs my arm. I turn and see Allen there.

"Let them be! Fighting is no place for a lady," Allen says with a highly paternal tone. Usually I love it when he speaks to me, when he looks at me so kindly. Now it just seems annoying. I'm fast coming to the conclusion that he isn't all he's cracked up to be.

"Let me go!" I say. I stomp on his foot and wrench my arm out of his grasp. Abruptly I stumble forward, somewhat surprised that I actually managed to escape. I'm sure it's do to Allen's shock that I would actually be—gasp!—violent. 

_Yes, I am a violent little fem-Nazi. Now get out of my way!_

Quickly I dart behind Van and stick my foot in between his legs. Consequently he falls flat on his face, and his sword goes skittering across the floor to some dark corner. Ryan flashes me an astonished smile that rapidly changes into a frown. With a flash of gold Allen is past me and knocks Ryan's sword out of his grasp with a prompt flick of his wrist. In a second, Ryan is pinned in Allen's hands.

"Come to kill us, I suppose?" Allen asks. He takes his sword and places it to Ryan's neck. Ryan's eyes bug out slightly, then become narrow and frustrated.

"What's you're name, Zaibach soldier?" Allen asks. Ryan rolls his eyes and then throws me a short grin despite his situation.

"Ryan Labariel. Ryan Michael Labariel," Ryan says with a melodious British accent.

"Well, I'll make sure to put that on your tombstone," Allen replies.

"Allen! Don't!" I scream loudly at him, running up and attaching myself to his arm. If the tough-girl act doesn't help, there's always this role.

"Hitomi, please don't intervene, this is no place for a lady," Allen says quietly, looking down into my eyes with that annoying paternal condescension again.

"But Allen, he has information on Zaibach! He can help us!" I plead to Allen, clutching his sleeve like a frightened child. Ryan sends me a look that clearly states: "What-in-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing?" I return his look with one that says: "Saving-your-ass," and then return to Allen's "Look-at-me-I'm-so-sweet-and-need-your-manly-protection" act. Ryan catches my plan and winks at me ever so slightly.

"It's true," Ryan says softly, mindful of the blade against his throat. "Zaibach will be attacking Freid in a few days. They want apower spot I think it was."

"And why should we trust you?" Van asks, standing up and brushing himself off. He's been sitting on his butt watching all of this in a state that is likened to disbelief.

"Because I trust him, and I know he's telling the truth," I reply for Ryan, who's beginning to look a little pale.

"How do you know he's telling the truth?" Van asks skeptically. There's a small frown upon his face.

"Because he's my friend!" I say exasperatedly. Van and Allen's faces fault, and so I fall into a short abridged versio of Ryan's and my story. When I finish, Van and Allen are looking at me with the blankest looks on their faces that I almost crack up.

"And if you can't accept that, then I'll vouche for him," I say, placing my hands on my hips.

"Or you could just kill me and gain nothing, save bloodshed and the death of an unarmed man," Ryan adds. It's all I can do to keep from kicking him for being such an ass. _Smooth Ryan, real smooth._

"You," Allen says, directing his words at Ryan, "Have quite a mouth on you." With that he removes his sword and steps back from Ryan a few paces. Ryan grins at me and takes a few steps in my direction. I'm about to do the same, but Van steps in front of me, cutting me off.

"Stay back Hitomi," Van says, brandishing his sword. Ryan eyes him quizzically and doesn't move.

I almost ask Van if he missed the entire past 10 minutes, but I don't. Van's not stupid, though he does come across as a simpleton occasionally. What in the hell he's doing now is beyond me. 

"Oh for god's sake," I mutter. Quickly I step around Van and run towards Ryan. He grins at me and I fling my arms around him, holding him tightly across his back.

"Why hello there," Ryan whispers into my ear. He smells of apples and wood. An interesting combination, but a good one.

"Hello to you too," I reply, not really knowing what else to say. 

"Are you okay?" Ryan asks, his voice taking on a deeper, more serious note.

_I wasn't the one who was an inch away from death, mister._

"Yes," I reply instead, "How far did you get?"

"Outskirts of Freid, I—"

"**HELLO?**" cries a loud annoying voice, cutting off Ryan's sentence. Reluctantly I break the embrace and turn to look at its owner, Merle.

"Jeez, Hitomi. When you go out and meet people, you really go all out!" Merle says. 

"Bite me fuzzbutt," I reply, deadpan. Merle growls and turns around, throwing herself into Van's arms. He catches her with a disconnected ease, like it's an old habit he hasn't yet broken. His eyes are on me, and they hold a look of silent pain.

_Van thinks I've betrayed him, just like Folken has. He thinks I've cast all his feelings aside. I'm sorry Van, but I didn't love you. I didn't love Allen either, I loveRyan._

My body stiffens with this new revelation. Ryan subtly places an arm around my waist and I can't help but feelabout being so close to him. _Here it comes, swoon time. Ryan, I just fell for you bad, and you better catch me._

"Hitomi and I have some talking to do," Ryan says, nodding very faintly towards the door. For a second Allen looks like he's about to object, but suddenly his eyes soften and his look changes to one of understanding—_Marlene?_—and he nods. 

"I'll go take care of things with Chid," Allen says softly. He turns on his heel and reaches out, grabbing Van by the arm. Van looks at him harshly for a moment, but then turns and walks away, his back as stiff as a board. Merle jumps out from his arms but he doesn't seem to notice. The orange catgirl runs up to where Ryan and I stand. With a swift flick of her paw she slices a small scratch on Ryan's leg, growls towards me, then runs off in the direction of her beloved Fanelian king.1

"Merle!" I yell at her retreating back. Ryan leans over and looks towards his scratched calf evaluating the damage.

"It's fine," Ryan says simply.

"Well that's good," I reply. Ryan smiles by way of response and takes my hand. Gently he leads me across the room, through the door. Slowly we walk into the garden that still lies within the palace walls. I get the feeling he doesn't want to deal the guards again.

For awhile we walk around aimlessly, not really saying anything except for randomly naming of all the colorful flowers (even though we can't see anything in the dark, but that's irrelevant). 

_Say it. Just say it Hitomi. Tell him that you love him._

"So," I begin instead, "why did you come back?" 

Ryan looks at me with amusement dancing in his silver eyes.

"I knew you were going to ask that," Ryan says. He runs his left hand through his hair briefly. "I was out in the middle of the forest and I came across a dead Zaibach soldier. Not a Dragon Slayer, mind you,"—he says, catching my wide-eyed look—"But a Zaibach soldier nonetheless."

Ryan pauses by the fountain and sits down, staring into the water. I sit down beside him but not close as I'd like too. I can't seem to get the words out, and I don't want him to know before I want him too.

"Anyway when I saw that man, that poor soldier, I realized that I'm not immortal. I know, I know, I wasn't immortal in the first place. But you always think: It'll never happen to me,' and shit like that," Ryan says, skipping a rock across the fountain. "I know I've seen a lot of people die. Horrible, gruesome deaths. But this man was just lying there! Left unsepulchered in the rain, his only tribute to the world was the his eternal look of sorrow on his face and his blood he'd spilled on the ground. I don't want to end up like that."

Ryan chucks another stone. It skips perfectly across the diamond surface, but he doesn't seem to see it. "If I died, Dornkirk wouldn't care. I'm just a pawn in his big psychotic scheme. Folken wouldn't care, Dilandau might care, hell I can't tell. The only people I know that would care would be some of the Dragon Slayers: Chesta, Gatti, Viole. But I'm getting off topic." 

"What I truly realized," Ryan says, turning to me and grasping my hands (I gasp a little at this, but it's most definitely out of pleasure), "was that I had to figure out what mattered most. I'm going to die someday, and I better have my priorities straight so that I don't end up like him. I need to let people know that I love them in order to do that. Which is why I came back, you see. I figured out what was most important to me. It wasn't this war, it wasn't Zaibach, not even Dilandauit was **you** Hitomi."

_Does this meanI hope this means_

"I love you Hitomi. I always have, and I always will," Ryan says, his storm-colored eyes deep and serious. Gently he leans in and kisses me lightly on the mouth. Instinctively I kiss him back, which makes him stay there for a second longer. _This is wrong, I shouldn't be doing this, this isn't rightthis is _**_nice_**.

Suddenly Ryan pulls away like something's shot him. He mutters something indicernible (but it sounds like "I'm sorry"). Quickly he looks to his boots, his face a bright red. I'm sitting here bug-eyed with my mouth hanging slightly open in surprise at Ryan's abrupt departure.

_You know, he's really cute when he's blushing._

I feel electric and totally alive. I study Ryan's face quickly, knowing the moment is passing. He's features are painted with the shame he feels. His lips (_ah, those are some nice lips_) are mumbling to themselves, obviously chastising their owner. Involuntarily Ryan scratches his head, his signature signal of confusion and worry. That does it.

"Ryan?" I ask gently. He turns his head to mine, revealing his deep eyes of tarnished silver and his silky mahogany hair thatkind of does whatever it feels like.

"What?" he whispers softly.

And with that I wrap my arm around his neck and pull his lips towards mine, locking him into a kiss. For a second he's rigid with shock, and then giggles a little into my mouth and relaxes into the embrace.

I'd say my bad day is getting better.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	10. Migel: Love Has Many Faces

Lost and Found

Lost and Found

By: rainjewel

****

A/N: Well, here is the latest installment of _Lost and Found: The Alternate Ending_. A lot of people seemed to think that my last chapter was indeed, the _last_ chapter of this story. HA! I had you all fooled! No, this story isn't complete. This current chapter isn't the completion either. I promise I'll tell you when I'm fully done with this little tale of mine! Anyway, as always, R&R (please keep rainjewel happy, she's almost sane when she's happy). Oh, and my spell/grammar check seems to have died on my computer (I've tried everything to restore it, trust me) so you'll have to excuse the spelling/grammar errors. I think I got most of them, but I could be wrong. But lets move on. TTFN (ta-ta for now)!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Migel

Oh yes! I'm the **man**! I'm kissing Hitomi! Take **that** Allen Schezar, you pansy! Oh, what'll the guys think…

The guys. I'll never see them again.

Suddenly my feelings plummet from elation to sadness. Hitomi pulls away from me, sensing a subtle change in my demeanor. Her face is flushed, and her green eyes are full of insecurity.

"I'm sorry," she says a little breathlessly. "That was dumb wasn't it?"

"No," I say with a small, forced grin, "It most certainly was **not**." Hitomi smiles lazily in response, and I stare at her flushed face and somewhat tangled hair for a few moments. Then with a sudden urgency I take her in my arms and bring her close to my chest, resting my cheek upon her honey-colored hair. 

"Ryan?" Hitomi asks questioningly, her arms weaving their ways around my sides. I close my eyes, concentrating only on the small comfort her hands give me.

"I can never go back, can I?" I whisper into her hair. I feel Hitomi hold me a little tighter. 

"Would you?" Hitomi says, her breath warm on my shoulder. "Do you want to?" she asks tremulously. 

For a minute I say nothing. Visions from my past flood my mind. I see the Dragon Slayers; Chesta's sweet face smiling at me, Dalet's cavalier wink, and Gatti sighing at the whole mess. I feel the warm comfortability I've always held for the Dragon Slayers set into my heart. They are my brothers.

My thoughts move onto Dilandau. The prideful red armor, cool white skin, princely smirk, horridly entrancing crimson eyes, gold glinting diadem, and finally the suave flip of his star-colored hair. My heart lurches as his face curls into one of those rare smiles he's given me at night, when he's relaxed or deems me worthy enough of some true emotion. The Dragon Slayers are my brothers, but Dilandau is my god. And now I am a blasphemer.

As my heart sinks to my toes, I hug Hitomi a little closer. Hitomi! Though I feel brotherly love with the Dragon Slayers, and…some type of love for Dilandau, nothing compares to the joy and the love I feel for Hitomi. 

"Would you?" Hitomi asks again.

"No," I finally reply, "I wouldn't leave you."

Hitomi draws her head out from under mine and searches my eyes for second. I smile reassuringly at her.

"Good," she replies, grinning back at me. She then hugs me hard and buries her head in my neck, kissing it softly. I feel shivers run up and down my spine.

"My my, aren't we the little hellcat?" I ask amusedly.

"Nah, I'm actually a vampire," Hitomi mumbles into my throat. Suddenly she nips my neck and I gasp rather loudly. 

"Why you!…" I begin to say, and then decide on another course of action. Quickly I scoop Hitomi up in my arms. She gasps as her feet unexpectedly leave the ground.

"Well, you have been quite a naughty little girl," I say with the most wicked grin I can muster, "go to my room." Hitomi opens her mouth in mock disgust and then giggles.

"Sounds nice, but there's one problem," Hitomi says. 

"Oh," I say, kissing her lips lightly, "and what's that?"

"You don't have a room," Hitomi says with glaring obviousness.

"Damn, forgot about that," I say. Slowly I lower her to the ground, letting her out of my grasp. I kiss her again, though this time a bit more deeply. _Watch it Labariel. Mind your manners._

"We need to get back to Van and the others," Hitomi says, gently pushing me away. She's grinning encouragingly, but her eyes tell me that I should probably heed her words.

__

Great, which one do I heed? God, women are confusing. 

"But isn't this more fun?" I ask, moving behind her and nibbling on her ear.

"What is more fun isn't always what you should do," Hitomi says in a gentle chastising tone.

"Yes Mother," I reply, smiling. I kiss her temple, take her hand and we begin to walk towards the palace doors.

"Ryan?" Hitomi asks after a bit. We're now walking down the corridor, nearing the prison cell where Hitomi was held earlier tonight.

"Yes?" I say.

"Were you telling the truth about Zaibach? About them invading tomorrow?" Hitomi asks softly.

__

Tomorrow. That's so soon.

"Yes, for the most part. I don't know if they're invading tomorrow **exactly**, but it'll come in the next couple of days," I reply. 

Hitomi opens her mouth to ask something else, but I quickly stop her and kiss her, covering her question with my lips. I know what she's going to ask, and I don't want to answer.

"What are…" Hitomi begins when I pull myself away.

"Don't—" I breathe.

"…you going to do about it?" Hitomi finishes in a voice so quiet you can hardly hear it. Her eyes are deep and searching. I feel my body stiffen into stone. 

"I…I don't know," I say, looking away.

"Well, you can't fight against them," Hitomi says. "You're wounded and you don't have a guymelef."

__

Not to mention I don't have the heart for fighting my brothers. Folken may be able to wage a war on his own flesh and blood, but I'm not about too. 

…But…they'll kill Hitomi. Not to mention Van and her other friends.

I look down into the face of the girl I love. Her eyes are shining up at me, looking at me with a quizzical expression. 

__

If she died, I'd die too. And if Van or any of his buddies die, it would destroy her.

Well, there is no way in hell I'm letting that happen.

"Hitomi, I know Zaibach battle strategies and I can guess as to what Dilandau's going to do," I say. Everyone should know what Dilandau's going to do. _Attack Van, burn things, cackle insanely, repeat. You know, the usual. _"And if that doesn't work I can always become a foot soldier," I add on as an afterthought.

"No you're not!" Hitomi says fiercely. I almost jump with the harshness of her words. "Foot soldiers always die first," she explains, hugging me around the waist. "I just found you Ryan, I'm not going to lose you again."

I smile and kiss the top of her head. It's a change for someone to actually tell me they care about me.

"You're not going to lose me Hitomi, I promise," I reply softly into her downy hair. 

"Ahem!" someone coughs from the background. I let go of Hitomi quickly and she does the same. I pray to God it isn't a guard. No, it's just—

"Gadeth!" Hitomi calls out. "You're okay!" 

Gadeth blushes. "Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought that maybe…oh nevermind, I don't know why I thought that either," Hitomi says, making a dramatic gesture with her hands.

"What brings you up here?" I ask politely. I don't quite know how to act around this man now that we're on the same side. Our last meeting resulted with him being locked in a prison cell and having his head beat upon until he was unconscious. All done by me. 

__

Smooth move, Labariel. Beat up your allies. Show some real Zaibach diplomacy Wait, Zaibach doesn't **have** diplomacy—Unless you consider Folken smooth-talking the bejesus out of everyone diplomacy. 

"Uh, kid?" Gadeth interjects into my thoughts.

"Yes?" I ask, shaking my head. Hitomi and Gadeth are giving me strange looks.

"I came up here to retrieve you. You have to spend the night in the _Crusade_." Gadeth says. 

"Oh, why?" I ask. This is an interesting new development.

"Because we haven't told Prince Chid about you yet. Here, come on and I'll explain as we go," Gadeth says, walking up and grabbing me by the arm. I almost flinch reflexively out of his grasp, but I catch myself in time so as not to make a complete moron out of myself. In Zaibach, casual male acquaintences **do not** touch eachother. Only good friends casually acknowledge eachother through physical contact.

"Anyway, Boss—that'd be Allen—went and talked to Prince Chid I guess after you rescued the King and the little lady here," Gadeth begins, nodding in Hitomi's direction. "He snuck into the Prince's quarters and chatted about things with him, and everything's squared away."

Gadeth keeps chatting away as we walk through the halls and board the _Crusade. _For the most part I ignore him, until he suddenly stops and I almost plow right into him. Hitomi thankfully notices this and pulls me back.

__

Labariel, pay attention before you become a total ass! A half-trained monkey is more observant then you! Snap out of it!

"Here we are!" Gadeth says. "I'll let you in kid, and then I'll walk you back." Gadeth motions to Hitomi, who's face falls.

"Where am I going?" Hitomi asks. 

"You're rooming with that crazy catgirl in the palace," Gadeth explains.

"Oh," says Hitomi. Suddenly her face brightens. She winks at me. "That's okay Gadeth, I'll go by myself. See you boys tomorrow."

And with that she kisses my cheek and quickly walks away down the hall.

__

Something is not right about that. Hitomi does not wink.

"She is one strange girl," Gadeth says, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I smile and nod, staring at Hitomi's retreating back. _Yeah buddy, and she's in love with me._

I return my gaze to Gadeth who is gingerly touching his head. I wince, knowing that I'm the cause.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that," I say, motioning to Gadeth's head. He smiles grimly.

"It's all alright," he says, "I probably would have done the same thing had I been in your situation."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," I reply in a half-amused voice. Gadeth laughs.

"Actually, I'm impressed that you were able to escape a locked jail, knock me out, and then drag me into that stinky cell," Gadeth says. I smile in response.

"Well," I say, "if it makes you feel any better, I ripped a few stitches putting you in there."

"Really?" Gadeth asks increduously. 

"Yeah," I reply. I take my hand and lift my makeshift shirt, revealing the wound. My left side, which is covered in dry blood, is stiff and sore. Gadeth looks at me quizzically.

"You only ripped one stitch, and it wasn't an important one. Other than that you've simply agitated it," he says.

I look it him, trying hard to hide my skepticism. No offense to him personnally, but he's not a doctor, as far as I know. He catches my look, and smiles sheepishly.

"When Dilandau…" —_Don't say that name. I hate hearing other people say his name like that_— "…hurt the Boss, I helped Millerna-hime in his surgery," Gadeth says. I offer him a weak smile, still stung by the casual mention of my commander… _make that ex-commander._

"After that I kind of got interested in this medical whatnot," Gadeth continues, his voice growing with barely contained excitement. "I've been reading books! Oh!" he pauses, scratching his chin, "that reminds me, I have to go check on Boss. He's still hurt pretty bad, no matter what he thinks. You can't recover from injuries like that in a couple of days."

__

Dilandau…

"Well, I best be going, see you later…Ryan, wasn't it?" Gadeth asks. Quickly he takes some keys from his pocket.

"Yes, Ryan. Goodbye, Sergeant Gadeth," I reply. I fight to keep my voice strong. I have never addressed anyone other than Folken, Dornkirk and Dilandau with a title. It pains me to hear it used on Gadeth, who lacks all of the grace, aristocracy, and downright **mystery** that I associate with higher ranking officers.

"You don't have to call me that! Anyways, I'll wake ya in the morning," Gadeth says, then trots off down the hall and slips away. 

With a sigh I lean my head against the door. I don't want to think about what I've done, who I've betrayed, and every other thought that's running through my rampant mind. I turn the knob and all but fall into the room. 

The room's nothing fancy, just a bed, chest of drawers, and a tiny bathroom off to the side. I walk into the latter. I turn on the cold water and take off my cloak. Quickly I soak it in ice cold water. The cold liquid numbs my fingers.

__

Yes, numb my fingers. Numb my aching body, numb breaking heart. I know I should be happy with Hitomi, but I can't separate myself from him just yet.

Slowly I clean my wound. The pressure of the black cloth stings, and I smile. The pain feels good. _Ah, first I'm a traitor, and now a masochist. All in one day, not bad…_

…"You're never going to die Migel. You are immortal. You are one of my best Dragon Slayers and you'll never have to worry about anything for I will always be there."…

…"Hai! Dilandau-sama?"…

…"Yes? You can speak freely, but it better be good."…

…"I will always be there for you."…

…"Good. I like that in my Dragon Slayers."…

And then he smiled, remember? A true smile.

I wince at the memories. Throwing the ragged cloak in the waste basket, I walk over to the bed. Quickly I toss off my pants, leaving me only in some stupid heart-print boxers Gatti bought me as a gag gift. Even though he looks like a serious individual, he has a very quirky sense of humor. 

__

And you'll be fighting him tomorrow.

Suddenly there's a large pain in my chest. Involuntarily my hand flies to my wound, even though I know that's not the cause of the pain. Holding back a sob that threatens to escape my lips, I lie down on the bed, curling my body into a fetal position. Everything I've been holding in erupts in my heart like pus from an infected wound. The pain I feel from betraying Dilandau washes over me in a large crimson wave. I feel a solitary tear trickle down my cheek. To Dilandau, tears make a man weak. Well, I suppose I am a weakling. _And here we are, back to the entire metal and pudding choice all over again._ Another tear slips down my cheek. 

__

I'm sorry Gatti, I'm sorry Chesta, I'm sorry Dalet. And to you I am the most apologetic, Dilandau-sama. 

The door to my room opens with a soft creak. I hear someone step inside, then shut the door quickly. 

"Ryan?" Hitomi's voice whispers through the darkness. My heart blinks with joy, but I instantly shut my eyes tight, feigning sleep. I don't want her to see me like this. I hear her small feet padding over to the bed.

"So, you fell asleep without me?" she whispers amusedly. From where her voice is coming from, I'd say she's facing my back, but I can't be certain with my eyes closed. I hear her footsteps retreating. I strain to hear where they go.

__

What in the hell is she doing? Where is she going?

Suddenly a soft, velvety blanket envelopes my body. I almost flinch at the unexpected touch of the soft fabric, but I manage to keep my reflexes under control. 

__

So that's what you're going to use all of your Dragon Slayers' training for Labariel? Dilandau's voice booms in my head. _Restraining yourself from flinching away from velvet blankets? Well, at least these talents are not going to waste._

But Dilandau's voice is muffled when I feel Hitomi's tiny, soothing hands on my body, adjusting the blanket. Her hands are like balm, soothing my heart and numbing the pain. They drift to my hair, ruffling it affectionately, but then travel to my cheek. Suddenly they jerk back as if something's burned them. 

"What?" I hear Hitomi's soft whisper. Her hand brushes my face again. Oh no—

"Tears!" she says a little more fiercely. _Oh shit._

"Oh Ryan," Hitomi breathes. I feel her lips on my cheek. Hitomi's hands may have been soothing, but they don't even hold a candle to this. I can barely contain the urge to reach up and kiss her.

__

This is where belong. Hitomi makes me happier then anyone else can. 

I open my eyes. Hitomi's profile floods my vision. She appears to be wearing a _very_ large shirt that hangs down to her knees. Whatever. Doesn't matter to me what she's wearing. All that matters is that she's here with me.

"Hitomi," I whisper. 

"Ryan!" she exclaims. Her lips curve into a smile, but then turn into a frown.

I smile back at her disarmingly (or, at least I hope it is). Swiftly I sit up in bed, motioning for her to sit down beside me. Hitomi complies and sits on the edge of the bed. I take the blanket and put it around her shoulders. I then realize that I'm sitting here in nothing but my ridiculous boxers, but it's too late to stop now. Gently I wrap my arms around her and lean her body against my chest while I lean against the headboard. Hitomi makes no sound and complies easily, but the frown hasn't left her face.

"Hey," I whisper, kissing her ear, "it's okay."

"Why were you crying?" Hitomi asks, leaning her head back on my shoulder. "You never cry."

"Just feeling a little…_Vione_-sick." I answer.

"You love him a lot, don't you?" Hitomi asks bluntly. I stiffen at the sudden remark. 

"Yes," I reply. _Ouch, that was a nice wound I didn't need reopened. Hell, who am I kidding, it was never closed._ Quickly I wipe my face dry.

"Great. I'm trying to win your heart and my only competition is a vain, psychotic, albino pyromaniacal boy and just look at how badly I'm doing," Hitomi sighs. "I'd hate to think what would happen if I was up against a normal girl."

__

Thanks.

"Hitomi, I love Dilandau, but I love you as well. You're the one who has my heart, not him," I reply, whispering in what I hope is a charming tone.

"Promise?" Hitomi asks.

"Promise. It'll just take a little getting used too. Dilandau has been my emotional lifeline for the past couple of years, and he's **not** an easier person to forget," I reply. In my mind's eye I can see those garnet eyes flashing at me. _No, not easy to forget at all._

Hitomi seems to be reassured by this statement and I feel her relax completely against me. We sit there for a few moments.

__

…"Migel!"…Dilandau's scream from that fateful day when Van sliced his face…

…"I will always be there for you."…

"Hitomi?" I ask, starting with the memory.

"Yes?" she mumbles sleepily.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" I ask. 

"What?" Hitomi exclaims. Her entire body stiffens against mine. Slowly I realize what I just said. 

"No! I didn't mean it that way! I was merely asking if you'd…shit. That did **not **come out the way I wanted. Hitomi, I don't want—"I sputter.

"Ryan?" Hitomi interrupts in a controlled tone. "What in the hell are you trying to say?"

I take a deep breath. "I just don't want to be alone tonight. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms because I love you and also to comfort me because I'm…scared, depressed, you name it. I don't know exactly why I am that way, but I do know that you make the pain go away. When I'm with you I'm content, blissful, and very much in love. You are my world, and I want you always to be with me. That's it."

**__**

That's **it**? You just handed your soul on a silver platter to a girl, told her exactly how you felt and what was on your mind and in your heart, and all you can say is **that's it**? What kind of moron are you, Labariel? You might have just committed emotional suicide.

"I think," Hitomi says slowly. I hold my breath. "that that is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me."

"So is that a yes?" I ask.

"Oh Ryan, you dumbass, of course it's a yes!" Hitomi says. Suddenly her hand flies up and there's a pillow in it. I reach out and grab her wrist right before the pillow comes in contact with my head.

"Hey, no fair! You have military training!" Hitomi complains. 

"Oh, quit your moaning and lets get some sleep!" I chastise in a mock parental tone. I wiggle my way out from under Hitomi, who gives a loud squeal of disappointment. Quickly I slip under the covers and so does Hitomi.

"You know you can never tell anyone that you 'slept' with me," Hitomi says with a giggle. She stares into my gray-colored eyes with her own emerald irises. 

"Okay, but just as long as you don't tell anyone about my boxers," I reply. Hitomi laughs. I laugh a little too, but a sudden seriousness envelopes my heart, and I reach out and hold Hitomi in my arms. She catches the sudden change and snuggles closer, laying her head upon my chest.

"Everything will turn out all right Ryan, I know it will," she whispers quietly. I say nothing, kissing her head as a response. In a few minutes her breathing slows, and I know she's asleep. Then, and only then, do I fully allow my body to relax, and I fall into a deep slumber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	11. Migel: Irony

Lost and Found

Lost and Found

By: rainjewel

**A/N:** As we all know, Zaibach is going to be attacking sometime in the near future. And as we all know, rainjewel isn't going to write this so that it goes along with the actual events! **^.^** But, for a change, I DO know what happened, but I'm simply choosing to not go along with it. WARNING! Serious romantic fluff in this chapterbut don't worry, I'll atone for it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Migel_

I could definitely get used to this.

It's truly amazing. I woke up at 5:00 a.m. and was **happy**. Happy because I awoke with Hitomi in my arms. Of course, it's kind of a bittersweet joy since I woke up this early to send her back to her room before dawn, but happy nonetheless.

_Hey, don't complain. Anything beats waking up at 4:15 a.m. to a cantankerous Dilandau who hasn't had his morning coffee._ True.

Reluctantly I slip away from Hitomi and roll out of bed. I should probably wake her up, but she looks so peaceful sleeping that I'd rather walk myself into oncoming traffic then awaken her.

Softly I pad my way over to the bathroom. I have enough time for shower before I wake her up. I close the door and lock it, stifling a laugh over how odd it is to have a private bathroom. Everything on the _Vione_ was communal, save for the rooming. Quickly I relieve myself and then jump into the shower. After fiddling with the knobs for a good 3 minutes, I manage to get a nice spray of boiling hot water. Quietly I mutter swear words in every language I know (English, Japanese, "Gaeanese", and Latin) and then put on some cold water.

I finally emerge from the shower (about 4 minutes later, I'm a pretty speedy when it comes to showering). It feels so **good** to be clean. My side feels 10 times better now that I've scrubbed away all the dirt and blood. And my hair's washed, though not combed. It has the nice just-been-toweled look. Oh well. With a sigh I look at my boxers, then resignedly slip back into them, not feeling so clean anymore.

_Note to self, buy underwear_.

Slipping into my pants (which were laying by the bed) I sit down by the slumbering Hitomi. Carefully I lean over her form, and whisper into her ear.

"Hitomi, wake up Hitomi. Rise and shine."

Suddenly her eyes snap open, and a wide-eyed, confused look passes through the emerald irises. I smile at her, and she grins back with recognition. Her honey-colored hair is mussed from sleeping, and I smooth it with a gentle caress of my hand.

"You are so beautiful," I whisper. I feel myself blush slightly. Hitomi smiles shyly and then kisses my hand.

"You look good in pink," Hitomi says, looking at my face.

"Thanks, I'll remember that next time I go clothes shopping," I reply.

"Hey," Hitomi whispers, "Come here."

She snakes a hand around my neck and gently pulls me down for a kiss. After, ahem, a few moments, our lips part, and the kiss ends. Propping myself up on my elbows, I lay down, resting my head on Hitomi's shoulder.

"Argh, it's too early," I complain. Actually, it's late compared to what I'm used too, but it's probably very early for her. Hitomi giggles at my comment, and I kiss the corner of her mouth, and then her neck, which creates more giggles. She gently runs her fingers through my still-wet hair. 

"Ah, you smell good," Hitomi mutters into my hair. 

"Like what?" I ask. 

"Likerain. That's strange," Hitomi says, breathing deeply.

"Why is that strange? Do I usually stink?" I ask jovially.

"No! Yesterday you smelled like apples and woodfirewood to be precise," Hitomi says. She kisses my shoulder. 

I laugh. "The apple smell is from Chesta's shampoo, I ran out the other day. And firewood? You got me." I smile at Hitomi reassuringly, for she frowns at the mention of Chess. _Yes Hitomi, it still hurts to talk about himthem. But I'm getting over it. Now it's more of a dull ache. A dull ache the size of a land dragon._

"Ryan?" Hitomi asks after a few moments.

"Hm?" I mumble. If I'm not careful I just might fall asleep again.

"Would youkiss me again?" Hitomi asks in a very shy voice. In a nanosecond I'm propped on my elbows again. 

"I think I can handle that," I say with a grin. I lean down and kiss her on the lips. Gently I wrap my arms around her, pulling her up to a sitting position. As the kiss goes deeper, more explorative, warning bells start dinging in my head. _And the buck stops here, cowboy. _

Suddenly Hitomi pulls away. For one absolutely terrifying moment I think I've overstepped my bounds. Then Hitomi giggles and leans in and kisses me on the nose. 

"I suppose I have to go back to my room, don't I?" Hitomi asks resignedly._ So that's the problem?_

"Yes," I reply with a sigh. Gently I lift her up from the bed and place her on the floor. "Hold on for a second."

Briskly I walk over to the door, and then stick my head out. I check the _Crusade's_ corridors (which are clear). I hear Hitomi walk up behind me, and then I feel her arms slip around my waist.

"Well, the _Crusade_ is clear," I say.

"It's okay Ryan, I'm sure I'll navigate the castle just fine," Hitomi says, brushing past me. For a brief second I seriously considering dragging her back in to the room. I don't want to see her leave. But then reality and logic kicks in, and then I realize that would be a **very** stupid idea.

"See you in about an hour or so," Hitomi says. I smile and catch her hand, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"Be good," I whisper. Hitomi laughs and then turns and walks quickly down the corridor. I look at her retreating back with what must be a wistful expression on my face.

_I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave._

With a quick snap of my hand I smack myself hard up the head, and pull the door shut. Damn! That actually hurt! I mutter some inventive swear words (think: "Sweet unholy monkey ass") under my breath. I turn and take a few steps into the room, when suddenly the door opens again.

"WAKE UP!" A large voice booms from the doorway. I jump a good 3 feet in the air and then turn around.

"Dear god Gadeth!" I gasp. He says nothing but chucks a sheathed sword in my direction. I catch it deftly, recognizing it as my own, and buckle the sheath around my waist.

"Godashim's under seige!" Gadeth explains hurriedly, "We're loading everyone onto the _Crusade. _Even the palace has fallen."

I feel a small dagger of terror impale my chest.

"Do you have everyone?" I ask brusquely, my no-nonsense soldier mode kicking in. 

"Van-sama just ran to get Hitomi and Merle, and the Duke's meeting us at—"

That's all I catch for I'm out the door and out of earshot before Gadeth finishes his sentence. _She's not there. She couldn't have made it back yet._ Running down the halls at a breakneck speed, I'm off the _Crusade_ in seconds. The minute I'm off the leviship, I here the telltale sounds of war; swords clashing, guymelefs fighting, and the screams.

Quickly I dodge into the palace, my heart pounding. After taking a couple of turns, I finally see Hitomi at the end of a horridly long corridor. She's running. I almost call out to her, but the sharp sound of a sword being unsheathed stops me. The sound has a very distinct ring to it.

Suddenly a pale man in fiery red armor steps in front of Hitomi. Dilandau!

Hitomi goes skidding to an abrupt halt, and stops a few paces in front of him. His hand is caressing the hilt of his sword. I quicken my pace, throwing everything I have into my gate. _Almost there, almost there._

"You," Dilandau says, "You're the reason I have this scar." His hand flies to his face, tracing the scar in his trademark manner. Hitomi backs up a few steps, obviously fighting the urge to run.

_Don't run Hitomi. Don't ever turn your back on him._

Dilandau's hand flashes out and catches Hitomi by the shoulder. She stands as still as stone.

"Well," Dilandau says in a bell-like tone, "Paybacks are a bitch." He removes his hand from her shoulder and raises his sword. With my last surge of adrenaline, I thrust myself infront of Hitomi and block Dilandau's blade before he has the chance to deliver the blow. We stand chest to chest, our noses almost touching, with our swords raised high above our heads. I pray to god he doesn't have a dagger.

"Migel?" Dilandau questions, then his eyes turn bright with anger, "What in the **hell** are you doing?" 

"Run Hitomi," I say, not answering Dilandau. Hitomi doesn't move. I don't move my eyes from Dilandau's, whose own scarlet eyes are wide with interest.

"GO!" I scream as loud as I can, right into Dilandau's face. I hear Hitomi's footsteps and I know she's running off. Dilandau grunts and pushes me off him. I stumble back, then catch myself. I square my feet and anticipate Dilandau's attack, but he lowers his sword, and after a moment I do as well. Dilandau's face is still as stone, but his hands are clenched tightly into fists. He seems to be contemplating something. My death, most likely.

"If you were anyone else, you'd be dead by now," Dilandau says after a moment, his tone cool as ice. "Now, what the hell was that all about?" 

Dilandau is not a stupid person. He knows damn well what's going on.

"You know Dilandau," I say, purposefully leaving out the honorary "-sama." Dilandau merely blinks as he notes its absence.

"Damn. I was hoping I wasn't right. Now I have to kill you," Dilandau says. With that he charges at me, not wasting anytime on preliminaries. I block his blow, and we parry back and forth for a minute or so. He pins me to a wall, and I throw him off. I grimace as pain flashes through my left side from my wound.

"You're injured," Dilandau observes.

"I know," I reply. Dilandau's eyes flash.

"Don't be impertinent," he replies. He flicks his sword and the blade catches my shoulder, leaving a shallow cut. I swear darkly, then block as Dilandau advances again.

After more jabbing and some very interesting footwork, I find we're back against the wall with our blades crisscrossed. Now it's a game of strength. As I begin to push against Dilandau, he simply drops his sword and backs up. 

"Catch your breath," he orders. I do so. I know Dilandau's not fighting his full potential. He's dragging this out, playing his beloved game of cat and mouse. Still, I can't help but admire how goddamn fucking **flawless** his every move is.

"Why did you leave me?" Dilandau asks after a moment. Nice choice of words. He knows I don't give a damn about leaving Zaibach. I left him, not that hellhole of a country.

"Because I love her," I say bluntly. Now is not the time for pretty words.

"And you don't love me?" Dilandau asks softly.

"I love you," I say very simply. For one brief moment, Dilandau looks stricken, and then fury rises in his face. I straighten up and block his charge. This time Dilandau is using every trick he knows. As a result, I'm faring much worse. Fuck.

Within a minute or two, I'm back at the accursed wall. My sword, I notice, isn't in my hand anymore. _He's too fast. Too fucking fast. But _**_damn _**_he's good_. Dilandau stands in front of me, his sword to my throat. He's breathing faster then usual, but that's about it. I, on the other hand, am bleeding, breathing raggedly, and can barely stand up. 

And then Dilandau, as usual, does the most unexpected thing of all. He leans in and gently kisses me on the mouth. For a second my world dissolves, and all I can feel is Dilandau. A surge of ironic happiness flows through my veins, but then Dilandau pulls away and a tsunami of sadness takes its place.

"Now you know," Dilandau says softly, his eyes full of regret, "That I loved you too." 

Dilanda kisses me one more time, then backs up. I say nothing, and don't even try to retrieve my sword. I feel a chilling numbness sweep through my body. 

Dilandau raises the sword for the lethal blow. Then suddenly, just as the blade begins to come crashing down, he stops. His eys bulge, and his hand drops.

"Shot in the back," Dilandau mutters, "How **utterly **low." And with that he falls to his knees, his sword clattering to the ground. That's when I see it. I see the horrid arrowhead protruding from his chest, and I see the leather glistening with the bloodying of his armor.

"NO!" I scream. I drop to the ground, catching Dilandau as he pitches forward. My arms wrap around him, and I hug him to my chest like a mother would a child. Dilandau groans into my neck, then weakly pushes me away, leaning back in my arms. A small trickle of crimson blood trails down his chin. Gently I brush his silver hair with my fingers. Dilandau smiles at my touch. A genuine smile that I've only seen once before. It spreads across his face like the morning sun that is rising on this horrid day.

But then Dilandau's eyes close, and he moans in agony. His hand squeezes my bare shoulder as the pain washes over him. Then, he exhales slowly and slumps against my shoulder. 

No!

_"We are Dragon Slayers, we are immortal"_

Desperately I feel for a pulse on his throat, but there isn't one. 

_"You're never going to die Migel. You are immortal. You are one of my best Dragon Slayers and you'll never have to worry about anything for I will always be there."_

Frantically I take his limp hand off my shoulder and rip off his glove. I test his wrist for a pulse, but again, it isn't there. 

_"I will always be there for you."_

With a frustrated cry I press my head to his bloodied chest, searching for the sound of his heartbeat. 

_"And now you know that I love you too_

But it never comes, and the only sound in the darkened corridor are my screams.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** *winces* I know, I know. I can't write a story without killing someone. I'm sorry! I'm just a horrid depressing angsty individual who really doesn't mesh well with romance. I was going to have Dilandau just walk away after he kissed Migel/Ryan, but I couldn't leave it like thatoh well. I'm so freakin' morbid. Review, flame me, I don't care. And yes, there will be an aftermath/epilogue, in which I will hopefully perk up and be a spaz again. Oh and one more thingthe comment "Sweet unholy monkey ass" is credited to Mariah Crater. Toodles. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	12. Hitomi: Of Similies, Symbolism, and Meta...

Lost and Found

Lost and Found

By: rainjewel

**A/N:** Hidey ho! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Boy howdy do I have some stuff to say!! Okay: **1)** I'm not sorry I killed Dilandau. I believe I stayed truer to his character by writing the last chapter as I did. As I look at it, Migel would have died if Dilandau hadn't been offed by that stupid archer simply because (no offense) Migel just doesn't have the stuffin' to keep everyon'e fave pyro boy at bay, **2)** I'm not saying Dilandau's gay. I'm not saying Migel/Ryan's bisexual with the kisses. I'm just saying that Migel loved his commander a lot, and Dilandau loved him. I don't like labeling their sexualities. They are what they are, **3)** I love Folken! **^.^ 4)** This chapter isn't the epilogue. I don't know if the next one will be either. I have some ideas on what's going to happen, and I know how I want to end it, but I don't know much about the stuff inbetween. Please feel free to share your feelings or ideas about this story!! **5)** I'm very happy and hyper again!! Give it up for sugar! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Hitomi_

"Allen-san!" 

My cry rings out through the halls of the _Crusade._ With another burst of speed, I plow through the door that leads to the control room of the leviship.

"Allen-san!" I scream again. 

The blonde haired man turns around sharply, as if someone's hit him. He takes good look at me, taking in the windblown hair and rumpled shirt. In an instant he's at my side

"Do you feel alright?" he asks gently, placing a hand on my shoulder. 

"That's not—no, Allen-san" I break off my sentence, too winded to speak. Quickly I gulp in more air.

"Don't worry," Allen says with a smile. With a gallant move he scoops me up in his arms. "We'll get you to sickbay with Millerna."

"DAMNIT NO!" I scream so loudly the entire motley crew looks in our direction. I thrash violently for a second, but Allen holds on determinedly and begins walking to the sickbay.

"Stop! Allen! Ryan's fighting Dilandau! We have to go help him!" I cry. Allen stops dead in his tracks. _'Bout frickin' time!_

"Gadeth! Come with me! Reeden! Make sure to meet Van here!" Allen barks to his men. He sets me on my feet. "Show us."

I nod. "This way!"

Quickly I dash off of the _Crusade_ and plunge back into the horrid corridors of the palace. Allen and Gadeth are right behind me. 

"Boss," I hear Gadeth say behind me, "Will he be able to hold his own? He'll know all of Dilandau's tricks."

I wince. I don't want to think about Dilandau's "tricks."

"Gadeth, why do you think Dilandau's the Commander?" Allen says quietly.

I stop listening. In a few steps I turn a corner and see a figure walking towards our party. Instantly I recognize the brown hair and tan skin.

"Ryan!" I call out, not caring to conceal my joy.

Ryan looks up, but his steel-colored eyes are dead. I slow up and join him at his side, as do Allen and Gadeth. I want to hug him, but that look that's on his face, that look devoid of any happiness, stops me. I look at his body, noting the bleeding cuts on his shoulder and arms, and there is a bit of blood on his cheek. 

"Dilandau Albatou is dead," Ryan says in a monotone voice. My heart turns cold at the sound of the tone. Ryan never talks like that.

"How did he die?" Allen asks briskly. Ryan's eyes flash with a white heat.

"He was shot in the back by a cowardly archer," he says with venom. Allen stiffens.

"We must verify this to be true. No offense, but due to your previous loyalties, one cannot be too careful. We must have proof. You understand?" Allen says. 

Ryan nods his head, but gives Allen a look that could stop the Zaibach army with its disgust. He then turns sharply on his heel and walks briskly down the corridor. I gasp as I catch sight of two horrid scratches that marr his back. Ryan doesn't seem to hear me, and turns to the left at the end of the corridor. He raises a tired finger, and he points down the hallway.

"There is your proof, Allen-san," Ryan growls. 

Allen nods to Gadeth, who takes out his sword and marches grimly down the corridor. I look over Ryan's shoulder. Lying against the wall is pale figure in red armor propped in a sitting position. I take a deep breath and place a hand on Ryan's shoulder, being mindful of his cuts. He trembles for a moment; like a creature about to break, then stiffens and turns towards the wall. I keep my hand there, unsure of what to do.

"Uh, Boss?" Gadeth's voice calls out from the corridor.

"What is it Gadeth?" Allen asks, his voice taking on a more urgent tone. His hand drifts to the hilt of sword. Gadeth appears out of the shadows, carrying Dilandau's form. Ryan turns his head and looks to Gadeth. He flinches as his eyes catch the sight of his broken commander, and he looks back to the wall. His hand flies to his shoulder, resting on top of mine.

_I'm here Ryan. _

"Now, I may be mistaken," Gadeth says, "But this doesn't look Dilandau."

"WHAT?" Ryan cries loudly. He whips around. Allen wrinkles his eyebrows and brushes the slightly curly silver hair out of the boy's face. Suddenly his body stiffens, and Ryan walks up and pushes him out of the way. Allen's eyes are wide and his face is white. I look at him strangely, then walk up to Gadeth.

I gasp at the sight. In Gadeth's arms is a **girl**. A girl with curly silver hair and a fine sculpted face.

_What is that? _

"But—this is impossible! I saw him die!" Ryan sputters with wide eyes. "I held him—" his sentence breaks off as his hands fly to the girl's chest. Gadeth looks at Ryan with alarm. "The arrowheadit's here," Ryan explains, pointing out the bloody tip of the weapon.

Suddenly Gadeth kneels down to the ground, depositing the girl on the floor. Ryan, oblivious to anything else that's going on, follows the body. 

"Boss?" Gadeth asks. He rises to his feet and steps over to Allen. I look up at the two. Allen's eyes are still wide beyond reason, and his complexion is as white as snow. His body is quaking so badly that he can barely stand. 

"Boss?" Gadeth asks again. Allen makes no response.

"Commander!" Gadeth yells with a horrifying volume. He places his hands on Allen's shoulders. 

"Gadeththat's Celena," Allen whispers. "That's my sister."

The tunnel is plunged into silence. I place a hand to my heart. Ryan snaps his head up and looks to Allen.

"Huh?" Gadeth finally asks.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Allen suddenly screams, breaking his trance. "What did you do to my sister, you little Zaibach bastard?!" Allen places a hand on his sword hilt and charges at Ryan. Gadeth catches Allen as he runs past, and pins his commander's arms behind his back.

"Allen, don't!" Gadeth whispers in a low voice.

_Allen? Not Boss?_

Ryan stands, his face impassive. His hand reaches up and finds his mussed mop of chestnut hair, running through it with a vengeance.

He's thinking. I feel like crying at the familiarity of the move. It's the bit of Ryan I know.

"No," Ryan says suddenly, "It can't be true.They wouldn't have done it to a commander." His eyes widen.

"What?" Allen asks. Gadeth's hold loosens, but his eyes are watchful. Watchful and sad.

"He'sdear god, he's a Lost One," Ryan says in a broken voice. He bends down to the corpse and unzips the girls jacket. 

"Get your paws off her!" Allen screams. Gadeth tightens his grip again. I back up reflexively. Allen looks terrifying. Ryan reaches into the jacket and rips off a bloody necklace.

Dogtags. Dilandau's dogtags.

Ryan takes off his own dogtags, and seems to be comparing the two. I step up hesitantly and peer into his hands.

16Z4. C16Z17.

"C' for commanderhe was the seventh one. Dear God," Ryan mutters under his breath. He looks up.

"Allen, your sister, Celena, is Dilandau. She was an experiment of Zaibach sorcerors. They changed her body, and her fate. I don't know how, my knowledge is based on a few overheard conversations and many rumors," Ryan says. He walks up to Allen and opens the Knight's hand, dropping the dogtags in it.

"You knew of such atrocities?" Allen asks darkly. "You knew and you still served? How do you live?" 

Ryan gestures around the dark tunnel. "You call this living?" he asks with a black laugh. "I call this hell." He turns to his right and walks out of the tunnel. Somewhere along the line his footsteps quicken and I realize he's running.

_Hell? I'm part of your hell, Ryan? No, that can't be what he meant_

"Celena," Allen moans. He sinks to his knees, his face buried in his gloves. Gadeth sinks with him, holding his commander. His dark eyes flash to mine, catching my hurt look.

"Tell the men that we are on our way. Say only that, and then see your Ryan," Gadeth says with a highly professional voice.

"Yes, Gadeththat's a good idea," I say in a disconnected voice that doesn't sound like mine at all. Blindly my feet began running. Vaguely I wonder where too.

~*~

"Ryan! Let me in!" I scream. 

No answer. Not that I was really expecting one.

I've been screaming at Ryan's door for a couple of minutes. I've already been to his room once today, but he wasn't there. But now he is, and he's not letting me in.

How perfect.

"Ryan Labariel!" I yell at the wooden slab. Oh, I am **so** angry with him! I'm thankful for my anger though. It's easier to be angry then to be as worried as I am. He's never locked himself away like this before.

_Just disappeared to other planets and tried to kill you._

I'm going to kill that sarcastic voice in my head.

"Okay Ryan, that's it! I'm breaking down this door!" I say, throwing logic into the wind. I back up across the hall, then run as fast I can and slam into the door.

_Dumb idea Hitomi._

"Ouch!" I yell, "That **hurt**!" For a second the world swims in black. I slump against the door and catch my breath. Maybe Ryan'll open the door if I beat myself senseless. I back up again. Focusing everything I have, I push of the wall.

And the door opens and a very disgruntled Ryan steps in the doorway.

_Oh no_

"What are you—" Ryan asks. I try to slow my steps but it's too late and I slam right into him. Reflexively Ryan catches me as I plow into his body, and we go sailing towards the ground.

"OOMPH!"

"Oops," I whisper after a few moments. I look up to see if Ryan's alright, but then the stupid world decides to spin, and I put my head back down on his chest.

"Ryan? Are you alright?" I ask. I hear a groan.

"Wehave got tostop meeting likethis," Ryan mumbles through a few grunts of discomfort. I smile at the remark. If Ryan's attempting to make jokes, he's feeling better.

Slowly I pick myself up off of Ryan (the world stays stationary this time), and turn around and shut the door. When I turn back around, I see Ryan sitting on the floor gently massaging his temples. He's mumbling something I can't understand. He's clothed in a pair of too-big pants the color of sandI suppose he got them from one of the members of the crew. Ryan's upper-half however, is a completely different story. Instead of wearing a shirt, he wears bloodied bandages; reddened cotton on his right shoulder, left bicep, and a scratch high on his left cheekbone. I don't want to think about his back. Those cuts will probably scar.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, cutting to the chase.

"Like I was just creamed by a guymel—Ouch!" Ryan says with a grimace. He reaches behind his back with a hand then brings it back around. Blood drips down his fingers.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Ryan," I say.

"It's all right," Ryan says unconvincingly.

"Here, I'll get you a washcloth," I say, walking to the bathroom. Ryan stands up.

"No! I'm fine," Ryan protests.

"Oh no you're not," I say, grabbing a cloth. I turn around to wet the washcloth, and that's when I see it, sitting there on the counter glittering horridly.

Dilandau's diadem.

_She wasn't wearing it_

Suddenly I feel Ryan's footsteps behind me, and then his hands on my shoulders. And then my body goes numb.

"It fitted him, don't you think?" Ryan says in a quiet voice. I say nothing. "It's made of pure gold, and the stone is an amethyst. You know, here they call amethysts moonstones' for they can only be found on Earth. It's priceless," Ryan says. His voice takes on a distant quality. "A true crown for Zaibach's Prince."

"Ryan" I begin to say. I feel fear rising in my my chest.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" Ryan says in a dreamlike tone. "So elegant and beautifulDilandau was beautiful."

"Please," I cut in. I don't want to hear it. Ryan doesn't seem to hear me and continues his terrible musings.

"Yes, Dilandau was beautiful, but he was **cold**. Cold as that lifeless crown," Ryan says. He reaches beyond my shoulders and touches the horrid thing. "Ah, so icy," he says with a uncharacteristic chuckle. "But, if you keep your fingers here, it grows warm. Warm as yourself." Ryan snatches his hand away. "I suppose that's what I did," he says distantly.

"You're scaring me," I whisper, feeling truly terrified. I feel Ryan flinch behind me.

"I'm sorry. Hitomi," Ryan says, his voice regaining his natural lilt. "I don't know what came over me."

"Ryan" I begin, but I can't finish my sentence. My voice wavers terrribly.

"Hey, hey it's okay," Ryan says, moving around in front of me, crouching slightly so he can look up into my face. "I'm okay. See?" He places my hand over his heart. "Still there."

_No you're not. You just went somewhere very far away._

I feel my lip tremble, and I take a shaky breath. I pull him into a fierce hug, wrapping my arms around his neck. He stands up and supports me, for which I'm thankful.

"Please, please don't talk like that," I mumble into his chest. "It was like you disappeared on me, and all that was left was a very scary version of yourself. I want to be strong—strong for you. And when you act like that it scares me Ryan, it really does," I break off, choking back a sob. I'm so frustrated with my lack of courage I could scream.

"Sh," Ryan whispers, smoothing my hair with a hand. "It's okay. Don't worry Hitomi, you don't need to be strong for me."

_Then who will be? You can't do everything yourself._

I feel an onslaught of tears coming on. I know that if I stay like this, with Ryan supporting me, I'll lose it. Suddenly I remember the washcloth.

"Oh goodness! Your back!" I say, pulling away. 

"My back is **fine**," Ryan protests, his eyes soft.

"Hush," I say firmly, hiding behind a façade of busyness. "Don't be so macho." I wet the cloth with soothing warm water, painfully trying to ignore the diadem. I might as well try to ignore seeing Kio dancing in a flashy pink ballet tutu. 

"Now turn around," I say, looking back to Ryan. He hesitates, then does so. Immediately I have to bite back gasp. Neither scratches have been bandaged, and dried blood is caked about the wounds. The fresh blood mixes with the old, creating a sickening sight.

Gently I take the washcloth and dab at the scratches. Ryan's shoulder twitches violently at the touch, but that's the only sign of his discomfort. _Always strong, aren't you Ryan? _Slowly I clean the wounds, wiping the skin clean.

"How did you get these?" I ask, hoping to take Ryan's mind off the pain. "I know Dilandau's not the type to attack from behind, and these aren't sword marks anyway."

"Observant," Ryan says dryly. His voice is very matter-of-fact. I grimace inwardly. It's easier to hide emotions that way. "I think I got them when I was beaten to the wall a couple times. I didn't think I was scratched until now. I thought I was just sore from the duel."

_No inflection. He's not going to tell me anything._

"Are there any bandages left?" I ask.

"I need bandages?" Ryan asks incredulously. He obviously has no idea how bad his wounds are.

"Yes," I reply.

"Oh. There's some on the dresser." 

I get the bandages and proceed wrapping Ryan in cotton and tape. He's a good patient, lifting his arms while I wind the tape around his body to keep the cotton on. 

"What are you doing, mummifying me?" Ryan asks jokingly. 

"If I was going to do that, I'd wrap your mouth first," I reply absently, concentrating on my task.

"I thought you liked my mouth," Ryan says.

"Not when it's talking," I say.

Finally I'm done and I toss the washcloth in the garbage can. Ryan stands up and admires my handiwork. Or at least he tries to; it's hard to see your own back.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, not referring to his wounds.

"Better, thank you," Ryan responds, running his hand across the tape on his chest. I walk up and take his hands in mine (or at least one of themhis hands are bigger than I thought) and look up at him.

"You know what I mean," I say. Ryan looks down at me with a serious look in his eyes.

"I loved Dilandau," he says bluntly, then looks away. "But it's strange now that he's gone. I feelliberated in a way. Now I can live my own life. Of course, I still miss him. A lot."

_Bullshit. You never could lie very well._

"Ryan?" I ask. His eyes focus on me.

"Hm?" 

"Would you please tell the truth about your emotions and stop trying to protect me?" I ask quietly, using all of my willpower to not look away.

Ryan looks at me darkly, and his body shudders. For a moment I glimpse the broken, tortured emotions Ryan is going through.

"Please Hitomi," Ryan whispers softly, "Let that be the truth. Let me bear this silently and alone, just like I have a dozen other things. Don't worry though; I will heal. I always have. Just as my bodily wounds will heal with time, so will my soul."

"And if they scar?" I ask.

"Don't worry about that," Ryan says. "This is the way I am, this is the way I deal with things."

_I know that. I'm not as stupid as I look. And I know you're already scarred Ryan. Dilandau made his mark on you long before you had those wounds._

"All right. You can bear this silently, but not alone. I will be here if you ever want to talk, confidesing, whatever. I'm going to be here," I say with a no-nonsense voice I didn't think I had. 

"Sing?" Ryan asks, his voice sounding a little bewildered.

"Yes. I remember your love for it," I reply with a grin, reaching deep inside yet again to lighten the mood. Ryan rolls his eyes.

"Kanzaki Hitomi, are you asking me to sing for you?" Ryan says devilishly.

"Actually, no. I'm asking you to kiss me," I coquettishly.

"Demanding brat, aren't we?" Ryan asks, then leans down and kisses me. 

J ***** ****LIME ALERT!!**** *** **J

I lean back against the sink, pulling Ryan with me. All of a sudden I am profoundly aware of just how much I need him. Carefully I run my hands over his chest and shoulders, simply liking the feel of his skin.

"You know," Ryan says, kissing my throat, "I won't break."

"You know," I reply, "Neither will I."

"Good to know," Ryan replies with a smile. 

Gently, almost shyly, his hands migrate from my neck to my blouse and he runs his hands down my front, tenderly caressing my breast. I moan a little into his mouth, and then press myself against him, coaxing him on. Deftly his hands travel to the front of my blouse and unbutton it and then I feel his fingers on my bare skin. They're trembling.

Now, usually when I'm with a guy and I begin to lose clothing, warning bells sound in my head and I stop right then and there. This time however, I don't hear them. I want Ryan so bad I can practically taste it. I need him right now and I think I'll get frightened if he **stops**, not the other way around. Thankfully, I think he feels the same.

"Hitomi, " Ryan says suddenly, breaking off our kiss.

Or maybe not. 

"What?" I ask, reluctantly pulling away.

"If you want to stop, say so now," Ryan says, breathing heavily, "Because I don't think their will be another chance."

I don't even blink. "Don't stop."

"Are you sure?" Ryan asks seriously. "You're only 15—"

"And how old are you?" I ask, kissing his collarbone.

"Well, Gaean time is faster so I'm 17 years old," Ryan replies, kissing my ear. 

"But your 15 in Earth years' right?" I say.

"Yes. 16 in two weeks," Ryan replies, his will dissolving like sugar in water.

"Then shut up," I say. Feeling very impulsive and **very** naughty I slip out of my shirt. Ryan's eyes bug out at the action, but I lean in and kiss him deeply.

"Last time I ever play the Pot calling the Kettle black," Ryan says when our lips part.

"You and your metaphor-simile bullshit," I say with a smile.

"I love you," Ryan says, his mood very serious.

"I love you too," I reply, feeling my body tremble.

Ryan smiles and kisses me on the nose. Gently he picks me up in his arms, ignoring my protests about his wounds. As he walks out of the doorway too the bedroom, my feet brush against the sink and Dilandau's diadem wobbles and then falls to the ground. 

Now that's what I call good symbolism.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**rainjewel**: 

**Migel**: Yes! After being put through emotional hell, getting beat up continuously, and even being killed in one version, *glares violently at the inanimate rainjewel* I'm finally getting some!!

**rainjewel**: 

**Hitomi**: Goodness, I'm quite the sex kitten.

**Allen**: MEOW!

**Folken**: Dear God.

**rainjewel**: *blinks* Did I just write that? *blinks*

**Folken**: Yes, I'm sorry to say.

**rainjewel**: Oh God. Need sugar.

**Folken**: That's not possible. Dilandau burned it allhe's not very happy with you.

**Dilandau**: Yeah! You couldn't even give me a body! BURN!

**rainjewel**: Yike!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	13. Hitomi: Falling

Lost and Found

Lost and Found

By: rainjewel

**A/N:** Well?? How did you like the last chapter?? I don't think I'm going to do a lemon, simply based on the fact that I've never written one, and I think I'll save it for a yaoi story I'm going to do in the future concerning Psycho Sexy PyroBoy and Van (who doesn't get a special title, save for maybe Folken's-Brother-Who-Also-Has-Wings-But-Isn't Nearly-As-Sexy-Or-Kug-Worthy). I personally like "Van." It's easier to type. **^.^** Anyway, this chapter might be a tad different, just because I simply sat down and let my fingers do whatever they pleased. Usually I plan out chapters and then write them (and then proofreadARGH). Which is why I take so long to write a freakin' story! SORRY!! 

Anyways, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Dilandra (go check out her fanfics, she's incredible!!) and to the wonderful Katana for keeping me in line!! (It's getting happier, isn't it??). Arigatou you two!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Hitomi_

I didn't watch the battle. I couldn't.

Instead I sat in the guymelef hangar of the _Crusade._ I chose not to move after Ryan left to go to the Freidian commmand ship late this morning. He'd been working heavily on his Alseides, fixing a bunch of things (please don't ask me what) while we chatted away about unimportant subjects. It was as if nothing had happened the night before.

Oh, but something did. Something most **certainly** did.

It's funny. I feel like a new woman. Yes, I am a woman. I feel stronger then ever before. I think I could take out the whole Zaibach Empire.

But, as my favorite philospher Ryan Michael Labariel said, "Highly unlikely."

At least that's what he said as we watched the sun come up this morning. I can still feel his warm arms around me as we sat together in the hanger with nothing but a blanket wrapped around our bodies. And I can still hear Ryan's voice as he serenaded me with his favorite Beatles tunes (though, I didn't find the one about the yellow submarine particularly romantic). I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful day. A beautiful day for thousands of people to die and a monarchy to fall.

Yes, Freid has fallen. 

It didn't matter that I believed in Freid's men unwaveringly.

It didn't matter how many prayers Merle whispered through her tears as she quaked in my arms.

It didn't matter that Asturia's greatest Knight Caeli Allen Schezar was on the battle field.

It didn't matter that Van had melded with Escaflowne, making himself a far better warrior then ever before.

It didn't matter that Ryan gave every scrap of knowledge he had of the Zaibach Empire to the Freidian Generals.

And it didn't matter that Dilandau Albatou, the most frightening and effective warrior Zaibach had to offer, was dead.

All that mattered was the moment Duke Freid threw away his life and abandoned a 5 year old boy, leaving him with nothing but the burden of rebuilding a country.

What an idiot.

So now, right as we speak, a child barely out of infancy, is giving Zaibach the key that could very well destroy this planet. 

I stand here, amongst many battle-weary soldiers, watching the ceremony. Ryan is to my side, his arm wound tightly around my waist. He has insisted to stay to watch this ceremony to see the effect Dilandau's death has had on the Dragonslayers. He didn't' see them in the battle. I have stayed to watch him.

Allen and the others are long gone, wanting to get a headstart before Zaibach pursues "The Dragon" again. Ryan and I will meet them later, traveling in Ryan's fixed Alseides unit which is in a hidden location.

I look to the scene in front of the me. Van's older brother, Folken Lacour de Fanel, kneels in front of Freid's new pint-sized ruler. The Strategos cuts an impressive air, even when bowed on his knees. I believe he would be quite beautiful, were it not for the tragic sadness that follows him like a storm cloud.

But then again, Dilandau would have been beautiful if he wasn't so sadistically insane.

"The ruler of Freid, Chid zar Freid, now entrusts her secret treasure, the Seal Sword, unto the Zaibach Empire as a sign of our friendship!," says Chid grandly, raising the magnificent sword that is twice his size above his head.

"I assure you that Zaibach graciously accepts your friendship. However," The pale man pauses, and 14 armored boys walk up and stand behind the older Fanel, "We have one more request."

Ryan's as still as stone. Bearing it silently.

"And what would that be?" Chid asks, his confidence steady. He lowers the sword and gives it to a soldier who delivers it to one of Zaibach's officers.

"That the body of Commander Dilandau Albatou be returned to his commanding officer, myself," Folken rumbles. He offers no explanation, but Chid doesn't seem to need one. The young monarch simply nods, and a Freidian soldier steps up, and black and crimson bundle in his hands.

"I am afraid the best we can do is return the uniform and dogtags of the deceased for his body was toomutilated to be recovered," Chid explains smoothly._ Nice cover._

I squeeze Ryan's hand. No response. 

"Just as well," the Strategos says. He raises his left arm slightly, and a short blonde soldier with angelic features steps out of the line of Dragonslayers. With wet, shiny blue eyes, he steps up to the Freidian man and takes the armor for him. For a second he looks like he's going to collapse from his grief, but then delivers a flawless bow and marches back to his comrades. As soon as the blonde is back in rank, a tall boy with ash colored locks turns on his heel and marches back into the midst of the Zaibach's army. One by one, the Dragonslayers follow.

A new leader.

I turn to Ryan, who is resembling a statue. Gently I wrap my arms around him and kiss his cheek.

"I've seen enough," I say simply. Ryan blinks, then squeezes me gently.

"So have I," he whispers, looking away from where the Dragonslayers stood and towards me. "Time to go back?"

He doesn't wait for an answer, but takes my hand and we slip away from the ceremony. We travel to the outskirts of the battlefield, and I start to wonder what in the hell we're doing. I have no desire to see anymore death. My vision of Duke Freid's demise was enough to last me two lifetimes. I shudder at the remembrance.

"What are we doing at the battlefield?" I ask, my patience waning.

"Allen left the Alseides here. Now all we have to do is find it," Ryan explains.

"In its Stealth Cloak?" I ask.

"Yep," Ryan replies. 

"How in the world is that possible?" 

"Dilandau taught us how to recognize our guymelefs in Stealthmode. It's not a lot of fun when you take a shot at your enemy and go through your comrade. And if I simply can't find it, there's always you," Ryan says with a grin.

I smile in response. Fortunately, my powers aren't needed and Ryan finds his guymelef in a matter of seconds. He disappears under the Stealth Cloak and tells me to wait for a minute. In a few moments, the guymelef buzzes and the Alseides is revealed. It looks in perfect condition, save for the fact that it's missing an arm. The guymelef bows down and control chamber opens. Ryan steps out.

"Everything's working. Pyle did a fine job," he affirms. Briefly I remember Pyle working on the guymelef during the battle. Mostly I recall his curses when something wasn't going right. 

"Where do I go?" I ask, looking up at the menacing mecha.

"Well, I can either hold you in a highly comfortable Crima Claw, or you can join me in the cockpit, though I'm warning you, it'll be a bit cramped," Ryan says with a mysterious smile. 

"I think I'll choose the latter," I say. Ryan smiles, and helps me into the control chamber. He sits down, then pulls me into his lap. I sit down sideways, putting my arms around Ryan's neck.

"No other spot to put you," he whispers in my ear. "Now, this is going to feel a bit funny, but you'll get used to it."

I am about to ask him what he's talking about, but then the control chamber closes and suddenly a warm, purple liquid rises quickly in the cockpit, coming up to our necks. I try to stifle a gasp, but don't succeed. I feel Ryan's right arm encircle me.

"Don't worry, it's just gel. You don't even get wet," he says with a smile in his voice. "Now, the Stealth Cloak doesn't work in the air, so we're going to have to walk for a few minutes before I can take off."

"Are you sure I'm not in your way?" I ask, still a little uneasy with the gel.

"Not unless we were in battle, which we're not," Ryan says. The Alseides then takes a few steps, and I squish my legs up to my chest. It's weird being pressed up close to someone while they walk. Ryan holds me up with his right arm (I suppose he doesn't need it since his guymelef **has** no right arm) so that my feet don't get in the way of his leg controls. It's very interesting.

"When we switch to flying mode we'll be much better off. That's when you get to sit," Ryan explains. "Which is what we're going to be going to now. Hold on, this probably won't be very smooth. This is where most of the kinks were." 

_That was _**_not_**_ something I wanted to hear Ryan._

I almost tell him so, but then the Alseides rumbles and Ryan jerks back into a sitting position, me sitting on his lap like a child. Then the guymelef begins climbing in altitude and I latch onto Ryan as I feel my body abruptly leave the ground.

"Wimp," Ryan chides affectionately, kissing my ear. 

"So? What's your point?" I ask when I finally regain my composure.

"Who said I had a point?" Ryan replies.

I say nothing in response and snuggle closer to Ryan. I simply want to be near him. I suppose I just need some reassurance after last night. I've never been so intimate with another person before.

Ryan senses this.

"I love you," he says, "And I don't regret a thing."

"Me neither," I reply gratefully. I tilt my head and kiss him full on the lips. He complies (of course) but he breaks it off a bit sooner then I'd like, laughing like a happy child.

"I still have to operate this thing, you know," Ryan explains. I peek out of the face guard and see the _Crusade_ about a kilometer away. Now I can ask.

"Are you okay?" I whisper. I've waited long enough for the shock to have worn offI think. I hope, anyway.

"I'm fine," Ryan replies, his cheery voice sounding almost genuine. I say nothing else, keeping my word. Ryan can have his silence.

"Landing time," Ryan says after a few seconds. Automatically I bring my knees up to my chin, feeling the gel slide over my body. It makes me shiver. Suddenly there's a hard jarring and I feel Ryan's body straighten as he lands. Then everything is quiet.

"Still a few kinks?" I ask sarcastically.

" I'd like to see you fix an Alseides," Ryan retorts. Then a slight buzzing can be heard and the purple gel disappears, much to my relief.

"I'm not wet!" I observe unbelievedly, standing up.

"Not yet. Just you wait," Ryan says in an oily (albeit sexy) sounding voice.

"Ryan!" I exclaim, catching onto his meaning. I feel my cheeks turn pink.

"Oh Hitomi," Ryan complains, "You and your morals."

"I have morals?" I ask. Two can play this game. I just hope I can hold my ground.

"Up until last night," is his reply. Then Ryan hits a button and the control chamber pops open, almost causing me to fall out of the guymelef. Of course, Ryan knew it would happen and catches me around the waist, laughing extremely loudly.

"I hate you," I state, fixing a stern frown upon him. But I can't keep my eyes from smiling.

"Damn, knew it wouldn't last," he says. Ryan then jumps down from the Alseides and hits the ground most gracefully. He turns on his heel and smiles up at me.

"I can see up your skirt," he says with a knavish grin.

"Oh yes, and white cotton panties are **such** a turn on," I say with a roll of my eyes. 

"Only when they're yours," Ryan replies.

"Pervert." I say with a smile.

"Damn straight," Ryan says. He lifts his hands up tinto the air. "Now get down here. I want a kiss."

"Are you going to catch me?" I ask coyishly.

"Can't get a kiss if I don't," Ryan points out.

"Good poi—"

"**HITOMI**!" Allen's voice rings out. It startles me and with a shriek I trip fall off the guymelef. Luckily Ryan was already prepared for such happenings and catches me. Again.

"Graceful," he comments, though his eyes are still wide with alarm.

"Iso,"I say in a very breathy voice. I feel the fear in my veins starting to ebb. Ryan turns around sharply, facing a wide-eyed Allen. He doesn't seem to notice that I'm still in his arms. Probably a good thing since I'm shaking horribly.

"And just what in the **hell** where you thinking?" Ryan asks, his eyes blazing.

Allen blinks. "I'm sorry, I didn't think—"

"Exactly!" Ryan interrupts, "You didn't think!"

"Well," Allen begins, then shakes his head, "Never mind. My apologies. Hitomi, we need your help. Van won't come out of Escaflowne!"

"**WHAT**?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Dilandau**: That certainly was a pitiful attempt at a cliffhanger.

**rainjewel**: It wasn't a cliffhangerI just got finger cramps and ran out of ideas.

**Dilandau:** Uh-huh. *rolls eyes*

**Allen**: Hey! Why do I get the short end of the stick? I'm a Knight Caeli! I don't run around screaming! 

**Dilandau**: Oh shut up, you're still alive.

**rainjewel**: So you don't scream? Well, then what was that whole thing last night when you were running around belting out Madonna's "Like A Virgin" at the top of your lungs?

**Allen**: I was _singing_, not screaming!

**Dilandau**: Could have fooled me.

**rainjewel: ***shakes head and walks away mumbling*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	14. Ryan: Homeward Bound

Lost and Found

Lost and Found

By: rainjewel

**A/N:** Yeah, yeahthat last chapter didn't have much point. Just some wonderful romantic fluff. *sigh* Well, low and behold, this is the last chapter of the alternate ending. I hope that this story was up to par with the wishes of my reviewers who demanded asked for an alternate ending. *grin* I surprised myself by actually enjoying writing something happy and romantic. Who would have guessed? Also, I'm using this note to let everyone know that I won't be writing for a little while. I am moving into a new house and will temporarily be out of service. I'm planning on working on a dark lemon of Dilandau/Van. Don't ask me how that's going to work, I don't even know yet! Anyways, enjoy this chapter, and please (as always) review. And if you're feeling really spunky, I'd be grateful if you compare/contrast the two stories, the original and this one. Thank you! Oh, and I didn't proofread this very well, so consider it hot off the press and in it's raw format.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Ryan_

"Gadeth! Get some rope! We have to tie him down!" Allen orders in a strained voice. In his grasp is one bloodied, pained king of Fanelia. I'm standing by the window with Hitomi (who is busy consoling Merle). It seems like it has been three years since Van came out of Escaflowne, dripping from wounds that no one could see. In reality, its probably only been a few hours.

"Here son, take his legs," Gadeth says with a tilt of his head in my direction. I nod, and latch my hands firmly onto Van's lower body while Gadeth goes searching for the rope. Immediately I feel **very** grateful for all of those long hours at the _Vione_ gym. It's like trying to hold down a tornado. I take a glance over and see how Allen's doing.

I've always thought of Allen as a strong individual. Behind that horrid fluffy uniform and long girlish hair, Allen is a verywell, macho guy. _Like Barbie on testosterone. Now there's a thought. _Anyway, it seemed kind of funny that Allen was having so much trouble keeping Van under control. But now he looks as if he has his hands full with Van's writhing torso and straining arms. But now I can see why. I'm using practically all of my strength to hold the King down. I'm shocked he's so strong! Van seemed kind of "small." Not weak, since you can see every muscle on the guy, but he's very thin. Just goes to show you what pain and adrenaline can do to you.

"Here Boss!" Gadeth calls out, interrupting my thoughts. I turn my head and see the sergeant toss Allen a bundle of rope. For an instant I relax my grip on Van, which is a stupid move. The young monarch cries out in agony—_What are they _**_doing_**_ to Escaflowne?—_and his leg spasms violently. Out of the corner of my eye I see his foot flail out and then it connects with the side of my head. For a few minutes blackness envelopes me and I lose the grip I had on my surroundings. However, it doesn't last long and the world slams back into view, though it wavers for a minute or two.

Immediately I feel Van's foot fly out again and reflexively I grab ahold of it and pin the dangerous appendage down once again. Only then do I feel the blood trickle down my chin from where Van's foot connected with the cut on the side of my cheek.

"Damn," I mumble darkly. I dart my tongue out in vain to try and catch the blood, but no such luck.

"Here, let me," a soft femine voice says. I look up, expecting to see Hitomi, but she's disappearing out the door with a wailing Merle. Instead, Millerna is standing in front of me. She's been hovering about Van like a frantic butterfly.

_Barbie on Crack. Why do I have Barbie on the brain?_

"Don't move," the princess commands. Gently she reaches up and dabs the cut with a wet cloth. I try not to roll my eyes or laugh. _It's a small cut on my cheek. If you really want to something to freak out about you should check out my back._

"Here kid, I'll take over from here," Gadeth says. I wonder where he came from. "You shouldn't over exert your arms too much, and you **certainly** don't want another kick in the head."

I comply and back off, seething. Millerna follows, continuing her ministrations. I resist the urge not to hit something. Does everyone think I'm made of glass? Now I know what Hitomi was complaining about when she said these guys are "manly men." 

Then again, my arms feel like dead weight and I can sense them trembling.

But it could just be my rage doing that.

_Count to ten1, 2, 3this is stupid. New topic_

"Millerna-hime?" I ask abruptly, watching Allen bind Van's legs to the table. 

"Yes?" I wince as she places a bandage on my cheek.

"Couldn't you just drug him?" I say. The princess shoots me a bewildered look. "I mean, couldn't you give him some anesthesia to knock him out so he doesn't hurt himself?" _Or anyone else, for that matter._

"Yes, but he has to stop flailing around so much," Millerna says. She cups my chin in her hand and turns my head to the side, examining her work. "Once Allen has Van tied down I'll put him to sleep." The princess then eyes my arms (which are unbandaged) and here baby-blues light up like a child at a candy store. I take this as a good time to leave.

"UhI'm going to get Hitomi. Thanks for the bandage," I say hastily, backpedalling.

Millerna gives a weird look but then I'm out the door. I assume Hitomi's taken that catgirl to the room the two girls share.

_Or, at least they're _**_supposed_**_ to be sharing._

I feel a wide grin spread across my face. But it abruptly stops as my stomach gives an unexpected lurch.

"Well fuck," I mutter, stopping in the hallway, my hand to my stomach. It's the same as the ache I felt in the Alseides. And, I suddenly remember, the same as the pains I felt the day I was whisked away from Earth. And no, it's not cramps.

Which can only mean one thing.

"Hitomi!" I cry out, suddenly feeling a grave urgency to see her. I begin running in the direction of Merle's room. I fly past the working Ispano clan (which will forever in my mind be "those freaky Jawa guys").

"Hitomi!"

I see her standing beside Dryden (who will forever be "Gaea's answer to John Lennon"), watching Escaflowne. She turns to me, her face an unfortunate mask of worry.

"Ryan?" she asks quizzically. I stop and catch my breath. Dryden looks down, an eyeball raised behind his glasses. Hitomi's eyes widen.

"I need to talk to you," I explain quickly. I grab Hitomi's hand and walk briskly in the direction of my room. I am vaguely aware of Dryden chuckling in the background. Hitomi catches wind of my urgency and doesn't say anything until we reach my room.

_Hitomi, remind me to tell you how much I love you for being so perceptive._

The minute we get into my bedroom, Hitomi abruptly becomes an inanimate object. Her pupils dilate and she stands completely still. Meanwhile, my stomach lurches, and I'm puzzled by her behavior.

Then it clicks. _Visionshe's having a vision._

Suddenly she gasps and takes a few shaky steps before her knees give out and she begins to fall. I reach out and grab her around the shoulders, catching her.

"Are you all right?" I ask. Hitomi turns around and hugs me tightly, using my body for support.

"NO!" she says fiercely. Her breath is warm upon my skin.

"Why not?" I ask, though I know that's not what she's referring to.

"That's **not** what I'm talking about!" she practically screams into my chest.

"I know," I whisper in a tone used on distressed lions. _Or Dilandau_. I smooth her hair with my hand.

"You are not leaving me," Hitomi states in a quieter tone. I lay my head on hers, her light brown hair soft on my cheek.

"I have to," I reply, "When?" I add on. It should sound absurd, but it doesn't. Hitomi looks up at me.

"At sunrise," she says. I nod. Hitomi cups the back of my neck and I lean down as she gives me a sweet, chaste kiss.

"How did you know?" Hitomi asks, pulling away.

"Stomach pains," I explain. I kiss her chin. Hitomi has a cute chin.

"You could just have an upset tummy," Hitomi says, patting my stomach through my white tanktop. I grin sadly.

_You wish._

"No, these are different. They're" I pause and scratch my head, "They'reit's as if I'm trying to be pulled away stomach first. It's not hunger pains, it's like an outside force,' if you can imagine that."

"I can," Hitomi says. She hugs me again, burying her face in my shoulder. "I don't want you to go. Argh! This is so fucking unfair!"

I do believe that's the first time I've ever heard Hitomi say "fuck." For some reason that strikes me as funny and I begin to laugh.

Hitomi doesn't see it that way.

She pulls away and glares at me reprimandingly. I cut my laugh short and grow serious once more. There will be another time for humor.

"Don't worry, you'll see me again," I say in a lighthearted tone. I desperately want to clear up the serious atmosphere.

"you don't know that," Hitomi says, shaking her head. She turns away from me. "What if you go back to England instead of Japan? What if you go back when we were thirteen? What if" She trails off, leaving the greatest terror unspoken.

**_What if you don't remember?_**

_What if I don't?_ I shake my head. _I will!_ I take a few steps and wrap my arms around Hitomi's waist, hugging her from behind. Gently I kiss her neck, pushing the cloth of her jacket and blouse aside. She leans against me, claspering her hands on my arms.

"I'll never forget this. I'll never forget you," I whisper. I don't know if I believe myself or not. "Don't worry. My work is done, and it's simply time for me to go back," I add on impulsively.

"What was work?'" Hitomi murmurs. She slips an arm around my neck, running her fingers through my hair. It feels splendid.

"I don't know. I supposeI suppose it was to help you," I reply, pausing for a moment. I don't know what I'm talking about, but the words seem right. "But you don't need my help anymore. You're strong and perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. Not to say that you weren't in the first place."

Hitomi lets out an airy chuckle and kisses my cheek. "No, I was a wimp."

"And look at you now," I say, giving her a playful nip on the ear, "You're a regular Amazon. Now, I believe, it's time for you to help."

"Van."

"Exactly. I've seen the guy fight and he's damn good. He didn't fare very well on the battlefield today. He needs you there. At least for right now," I explain, understanding my words only as they leave my mouth, "I'm.I think I'm getting in the way."

"I don't love Van! Not the way I love you," Hitomi says in a stern, decided tone. I catch her chin in my hand, turning her head so I can graze her lips with mine.

"I know that silly. You don't have to convince me," I say with a grin, breaking away. Hitomi smiles hesitantly back, then her face blanches. She turns around in my arms and reaches her hands to my face. Her fingers trace my features, locking them into memory.

"You said time passes quicker on Gaea. I don't want to be sixty when I get back," Hitomi says, trying to explain her actions.

_Nor do I want you to be._

"It doesn't work that way. Time is time. I might be 17 or so here, but I'm only 15 on Earth," I reply. Hitomi nods, looking relieved. She rests her head in the hollow of my neck. Out of the corner of my eye I see the lightening of the sky. Only an hour, at the most, remains of my time on Gaea.

"Hitomi, I don't have a lot of time left here," I state neutrally, just wanting to point out the fact. My stomach heaves violently as if to prove it. I groan a little. That one hurt.

Hitomi pulls back and nods, her eyes bright. "Where shall we go?"

"The hangar? Oh!" I break away from Hitomi, walking over to my bedside table. I scoop up some papers on the top, and (as an afterthought) reach into the drawer, pulling out Dilandau's diadem. I slip it into the baggy pockets of my oversized pants. I hope Hitomi doesn't notice. Only then do I turn around and walk back over to her. "Here," I say, handing the papers over to Hitomi. She eyeballs them with an uncomprehending look upon her face.

"What"

"They're Zaibach military strategies I drew. Give them to Allen. Tell Vanwhen's he's better, that the Dragon Slayers shoulden't be too much of a problem anymore. They're exceptional guymelef pilots and skilled swordsman, but Dilandau's the military genius. Was the military genius," I explain. Absently I rub the pocket Dilandau's diadem is concealed in. "The only person Van has to worry about now would be Folken, Zaibach's Strategos. He's the reason Zaibach's winning this damn war. Those are his strategies. If you eliminated him—"

"He's Van's brother," Hitomi cuts in. My face falls.

"I knew that," I say quietly. I can sense Hitomi's opinion of me plummet to the ground.

_Splat._ Damn my mental imaging.

"People shouldn't have to make decisions like this!" Hitomi cries out frustratedly. 

"No, they shouldn't," I agree. Again I'm struck by how Hitomi seems to understand me. I'm also struck by a stomachache. I take Hitomi's hand in mine and kiss her palm. "Come on, lets go to the hangar."

I push open the door and almost plow right into a bewildered Moleman. Hitomi screams bloody murder, pressing herself against my back. The Moleman tumbles backwards, screaming himself. I clench Hitomi protectively, startled by her actions.

"What the **hell**?" I ask rather loudly, my breathing rapid. 

"I hate that guy!" Hitomi explains, obviously recovering herself. I relax, letting out a deep breath. 

_Holy cheese, I think I almost wet myself. God, that girl can _**_scream_**_Hold it; what kind of swear word is "holy cheese?"_

"Are you okay?" I ask, shaking my head. I'm getting weird.

"Yes, I'll explain all of it later. When I see you again," Hitomi replies. I smile and nod, then take Hitomi's hand again and hurry to the hangar. We have to stop once for my stomach lurches and I can't move for a second.

_It will all be over soon._

I don't want it to be over. 

Hitomi and I stop at the far end of the hangar, far away from the scrambling Jawas. Coincidentally, this is where the Alseides is docked. I'm going to miss that thing.

"Better say goodbye," Hitomi whispers. I nod, slipping my arm around her waist. I look up and see Allen and Gadeth leaning against the glass window above me, watching Escaflowne. I raise my hand in a mock military salute (Earth style) and wave to them. Both look bewildered. I turn and wave to Dryden, and the merchant does the same, a knowing smile painting his lips. I change my wave to a "peace" sign as a joke. Dryden mimics the action and I laugh deeply. Hitomi pulls my head down and kisses me passionately, shutting me up.

And, of course, that Good Ol' Beam of Light comes zinging down, enveloping us.

_Nice fucking timing. I better get Frequent Flyer miles for this._

I break our kiss off. "I'll see you soon," I say to Hitomi.

"I love you," Hitomi says, hugging me quickly and planting a hasty kiss on my lips.

"I love you too," I reply. I lean forward and whisper into her ear. "Be strong."

And then I shoot upward with a violent speed that makes my head spin. For a moment I think I'm going to hit the roof of the merchant ship (or burst into tiny smoking bits) but I feel nothing until a sharp pain flashes through my body and my mind goes blank.

~*~

"Ryan! There you are!"

_Hitomi, it's too early. Need sleep._

"Sleeping? Wake up! You missed everything!"

"Huh?" 

I snap open my eyes, feeling a rough shake on my shoulder. I sit up quickly, thoroughly confused. All around me are hundreds of books. I look down at my hands, which are resting on an opened text. 

_Dryden's library? No, that's not it, I left there. Which means_

Abruptly I shove my chair back, knocking over a gymbag. I stand up, looking around.

"Jeez! What was that for?" says a slightly familiar voice. I turn around quickly. A girl with blood red hair stands in front of me, hands on her hips. I recognize her immediately, though she looks years older then the last time I saw her.

The one and only, Uchida Yukari.

"Yukari! Is that you?" I ask surprisedly, making double checks.

"Of course it's me, who were you expecting, Buddha?" she asks irritably. I smile. I know she's pissed. I look down at my own body. Strangely enough, I'm wearing a suit and tie.

_What's this?_

**_My school uniform_**

_How did I know that?_

**_Because you've been wearing it for the past year and a half_**

I don't like playing question and answer in my head. Especially when my answers come **from** me. And I shouldn't know those answers.

Yukari's pulling on my arm. "Come on! I couldn't find you and you missed—"

"Where am I?" I ask, cutting her off. Yukari looks at me funny. I grab her shoulders and ask the question again. The strangeness of my situation has finally hit me and I'm feeling panicky. 

"You're at school," Yukari answers in a tone that clearly states that she thinks I'm a moron.

"On Earth, in Japan," I ask, realizing that I'm talking in perfect Japanese. Yukari gives me that look again. "Uh, never mind, that was dumb question. What year is it?"

"It's 1996," Yukari says quietly. Now she looks frightened.

"And why am I still here, in Japan? Why am I not in England?" I ask frantically. If I've been thrown two years into the future, I better know my history. If I have history, that is.

"You got an extension, remember? Look, did you have a bad dream?" Yukari asks. I don't answer and hug her tightly, planting a friendly kiss on her cheek.

"I'm back!!" I say ecstatically. I **knew** what Yukari was going to say! I have memories from a life that I haven't been living. 

That's really fucked up. But I don't care.

Suddenly, a thought strikes me.

"Where's Hitomi?" I ask abruptly, pulling away from a very shocked Yukari.

"Huh?" 

"Where's Hitomi?" I repeat. Yukari blinks, then becomes all business-like, putting on her track-manager demeanor.

_Wow, I didn't know that she was track-manager._

**_Yes you did_**

Shut up.

"That's what I came to tell you about! You slept through the trials! I couldn't find you anywhere! Anyway, that's not important. Hitomi collapsed on the track! She was running and then fainted dead away! Come on!" Yukari grabs my hand and starts pulling me away. Reflexively I reach out and snag what I know is my gym bag and follow her out the door.

She takes off at a breakneck run. I follow her, my sneakered feet pounding through the halls. As we pass through the halls, I glance around at the classrooms, recognizing them as my own. 

_This is weird. I know I have classes in there. I even know my _**_grades_**_ in there. Perhaps this is Fate's way of saying "So sorry for chucking you to another planet and putting you through hell for two years."_

Yukari turns a sharp right and stops in front of a door. I skid to a stop.

_This is the—_

I push through the door, brushing past Yukari. I toss my gym bag aside and run hurriedly to the bed. I forget about my strange predicament, thinking only of the honey-colored haired girl asleep on the bed.

_She told me this was how she saw Van the first time. I wonder, I wonder if she's gone there yet. Does she know? _

_Does she remember?_

"She hasn't waken up yet," says a brown-brown haired boy who's sitting on the other side of the bed. I hadn't noticed him. I look up at him.

"Allen!" I blurt out before I can stop myself. The boy looks exactly like the Knight. Well, that is, if Allen had chin-length brown hair and brown eyes, but that's irrelevant. 

_That's not Allen, that's_

**_Susumo Amano_**

_Oh yeah. He's—_

**_The track captain. Yukari secretly likes him. Hitomi does too. You don't_**

I feel myself bristling.

"Sorry, Amano-senpai. I forgot myself," I explain in a neutral tone. We'll see who Hitomi likes when she wakes up. 

"That's fine Labariel," Amano says. He even has Allen's voice! 

_Goddamnit. I can't escape that man. Fate, you are one annoying son-of-a-bitch._

I need to clean up my mouth.

But I'll do that later, since Hitomi's eyes are fluttering. Yukari comes over to the bed, leaning over Amano's shoulder. Hmm.

Hitomi looks at our trio, her eyes slightly glazed.

"YukariAllen-san!" she says, surprised. I grin. 

_She's been there, she's been there!! Does_

"Why is everyone calling me Allen?" Amano asks, interrupting.

_Wouldn't you like to know, track boy._

"Ryan!" Hitomi shrieks. She sits straight up, sending Amano and Yukari flying backwards so as not to get smacked in the face. I don't move, and reach out and wrap her in an embrace. She returns it.

"So," I begin, "You thought he was Allen too?" Hitomi laughs and pulls away, taking a good hard look at my face.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you," she says breathlessly.

"Ditto," I reply. Out of the corner of my eye I see a confused Yukari dragging a wide-eyed Amano out the door. Good luck to the two of them.

"How long have you been here?" Hitomi asks, running her hands over my arms.

"You got me. I just woke up to an irate Yukari," I shift my weight, sitting more comfortably on the small bed. "One minute I'm saying goodbye to you, the next my world goes black, ad then I wake up to Yukari screaming."

"How can you be here?" Hitomi says. She slips out from under the covers and kneels on the mattress. She reaches out and runs her hands through my hair, taking a visual inventory while I talk. 

"I don't know! But that doesn't really matter. I'm learning about a life I haven't lived. Seems I took a trick from Dilandau's book," I say with a laugh. The memory of Dilandau strikes something inside me. "Hitomi! What happened after I left?"

Hitomi stops, and trembles violently. I take her hands in mine, thinking the worst. 

"We won," she states simply. _Thank God._

"How?" I prod.

"Folken came over to our side. He convinced Asturia to break the alliance with Zaibach and take up arms with the other countries. Then, when we were on the battlefield, Basram launched a secret weapon that all but wiped out the armies, allied forces and Zaibach alike. Van and Allen survived, but Folken—" Hitomi stops and chokes on her words, "Folken went to Zaibach and killed Dornkirk. He died in the process. The Zone of Absolute Fortune was set into place, but Van and I managed to right it," Hitomi explains. 

_Folken changed sidesI must have started a trend._

"Why did Folken betray Zaibach?" I ask. Hitomi looks up, her eyes wide.

"I almost forgot. Forgive me. Ryan, thethe Dragon Slayers died," she says. "They surrounded Van, but he was the one who won the battle. After that Folken employed his Intensified Luck Soldiers. They were killed, and that was the last straw. He told me that they were pretty close to him, " Hitomi explains everything very quickly, as if announcing their deaths lessens the pain. If only.

_It had to happen. It was war. People die in war. _

_What kind of messed up shit _**_is_**_ that?_

"But, Gaea has returned to peace?" I ask quietly. I ignore the dull ache in my heart. I focus on Hitomi, reveling in the fact that she's returned to me.

"Yes."

"Then that's the only thing that's important," I say. I take Hitomi's hand and pull her from the bed. The minute she's on her feet I hug her fiercely.

"I was worried you wouldn't remember," I confess. 

"And I was worried I'd never get back," Hitomi adds on. She leans back and looks into my eyes again. "Silly, ne?"

"Not as silly as you trying to rescue me that night," I reply, grinning at the memory. I'll never forget the look on her face when I stripped my armor off during the escape.

"Hey, it wasn't as silly as you singing to me chipmunk-style,'" Hitomi says with sly grin. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm your chipmunk," I say, rubbing her nose with mine.

"And I'm your Knight ina big stinky black cloak," Hitomi replies with a laugh. I smile and kiss her. My first kiss on Earth. 

"Hey, I don't know what you guys are talking about, but that was so mushy and lovey-dovey I think I might just puke," says Yukari in a chastising tone. Hitomi and I pull apart, no doubt blushing furiously. Amano stands behind Yukari, a strange, satisfied look on his face. I don't think I want to know what happened in that hallway.

"Oh Yukari, stop being such a mother hen," Hitomi says. 

"I'm not! Anyway, I was just wondering if you two would like to go get some tea with Amano and I. Wanna go?" Yukari says, flicking her hair. The action reminds me of Millerna.

"Sure," Hitomi and I reply in unison. We turn and look at each other and smile. Hitomi winks and puts a finger to her lips. I roll my eyes and nod.

_Don't worry Hitomi, it's our little secret._

"Come on! We don't have all day," Amano says exasperatedly. I take Hitomi's hand in mine and snatch up my gym bag. 

"We're coming, don't have kittens," I reply. Amano looks stricken and I laugh as Hitomi and I walk through the door. Hitomi wraps her arm around my waist and her other around Yukari. Amano frowns for a second, then puts his arm on Yukari's shoulder and I do the same (though with Hitomi, of course) and we walk down the corridor and out of the school. 

Out of the school and into a whole new world.

At least, for me.

~*~

Ryan Labariel stayed in Japan through his sophomore year in high school, but returned to England his junior year. He was, however, fortunate enough to return to Japan to attend a semester at the same high school. 

After graduating from high school, Ryan returned to England to attend college in Oxford. Kanzaki Hitomi joined him there, during their freshman year. They both graduated with high honors. The two were married a year afterwards.

The two now live in London, where Hitomi is working as a track coach at a local high school and Ryan is the head of a street center for orphaned, abandoned, and impoverished children. He also was on England's Olympic fencing team (which won the gold medal). The happy couple have two boys, identical twins whose names are Dylan and Van. They also have a cat named Merle.

Atop their fireplace mantle is a glass cube, which the two refer to only as "The Paradox Box." In it is a golden diadem and a single white feather.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:** Ta-da! It's done! It was a bit more rushed then I would have liked, but my computer is going to be dismantled in the next couple of days, so I had to get this story out. I hop you loved it as much as I did. Hey, didja notice how the viewpoint labeling was "Ryan" instead of "Migel?" I thought that was very clever. I can see you rolling your eyes. Stop that! *grin* I would like to thank all of you guys for reviewing and pushing me along. I'm sorry I have to leave! *begins humming theme to _Titanic_* Anyways, I will leave you alone and let you scurry on to that review box cough**hint**cough! Thanks again!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
